Brothers In Arms
by drw1987
Summary: Jax regains Opie's trust and might get him to become the Vice President. How will Opie handle being back at the table and  how will Jax and Opie handle all of the dangers that has landed at SAMCRO's feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter.**

Jax has been stressed out, a lot, in the past few weeks, not only about the Cartel/CIA, Damon Pope and the One Niners, but the fact that his best friend is not at his side. Jax continuously has tried to get Opie back, to help him run the club. Jax sits at the bar in the clubhouse and tries to find a way to bring Opie back. There is only one way he can think of, but he was told by Romeo and Luis if he told anyone the truth, they would destroy the club. He took a risk telling Tara, so he didn't want to risk adding fuel to the fire. Chibs walks up and pats Jax on the back. Jax looks up and sees one of his most loyal brothers.

"Hey bro," Jax greets Chibs.

"Hey brother. How are ya?" Chibs greets Jax in return.

"I'm alright." Jax says, but the look of conflict that Chibs sees on his face says otherwise.

"Really? Well brother, you were in pretty deep focus there. Anything you want to talk about?" Chibs offers him a helping hand with anything going through Jax's head.

Jax has never felt anything but trust for Chibs. Jax knew that no one, with the exception of Opie, was as loyal to him as Chibs was. It was eating him up inside that he couldn't be honest with him. "No man. I just have some personal shit to work through."

"Alright. Well, don't forget you have meeting with Romeo today."

"Thanks, man" Jax says. When Chibs walks away he remembers why he chose Chibs to be his Sgt. at Arms and why he wants Opie as his V.P. They are loyal, but they are not blinded by it. They will do a good job keeping Jax's head in the game. They aren't going to vote in his favor without being convinced it will benefit the club. Chibs is tough but he's reasonable.

Opie had every right to do what he did when he found out what Clay had done. Opie had turned the other cheek when he found out Clay was the one that put out the hit that landed on Donna. How was he gonna look past this? Opie has always been one of the best members of the club . He did five years and never ratted. He lost his wife at the hands of the President and he stayed and learned to live with it. No one who goes though all of that, would want to look past a third betrayal. But Jax still needs his best friend at his left, because like him he grew up in the club and loves it as much as Jax does so he'll do his best to help protect it.

* * *

><p>Opie has kept away from Jax and the club for three weeks. He still is having a hard time processing everything that has happened. From everything with the Cartel, finding out that Lyla had an abortion, finding out Jax lied to him, Clay killing his father, and Jax shooting him to save Clay. These are just the things that have happened to him recently. Opie has, and probably will always, love Jax like a brother, not only on a club level, but a personal level. Since they were kids, they were talking about one of them being President and the other being V.P., but they are not kids anymore. He understands Jax's need to leave, because Opie himself has been through it before. What is really getting to him is the fact Jax lied to him and when Jax asked him to be V.P. still told vague truths. Opie was just told he can't avenge his father for the sake of a deal that's done nothing, but damage. A member was blown up and a charter President got his head cut off. Despite these things, Jax still won't tell him everything.<p>

"Hi Daddy" says Ellie, Opie's daughter, who snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Hey sweetie" Opie greets; he is more than happy at the sight of his daughter. Right now his children were the only people in the world he could trust. Just seeing her face cheers Opie up. Mostly because the older Ellie gets, the more like Donna she looks.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. Why do you ask?"

"Because I keep seeing you looking off into space. When you go out, you don't even ride your bike. You look sad all the time."

Opie was amazed at how observant his daughter was. But as amazed as he was, he was also touched. When he first came home from prison, the kids barely knew him. When Donna died, he avoided them and rarely stayed in his own house. Despite everything, his kids hold no grudges and they love him dearly.

"I'm okay, Ellie" Opie says with a smile. "Come on, I'll give you and Kenny a ride to school."

They walk out of the house and to the car. Their ride to school is good for the most part. The Winston family told jokes, laughed, and talked about school and work. Despite how much he loved spending time with his kids, Opie still didn't feel right. He felt as if there something was missing. It had occurred to him, there have been very few times he left the house without his cut. Despite everything he had been through, he missed his club and he missed his brothers. The only one he didn't miss was Clay and until Jax tells why the club needs him and the Cartel, he still plans on killing Clay. He pulls up to the kids' school and they get out, tell their father goodbye.

"Kenny have your sister's back," Opie tells his son.

"Okay, Pop".

Opie then heads back home, where he sees Chibs sitting on the porch. "Hey man what are doing here?"

"I came to see how you were."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Still hurting because of Piney's heart attack?"

"Gotta tell you man, I'm gonna be hurt every time I walk in that clubhouse" Opie say with his head down. He looks up and notices the new addition to Chibs' cut. "Well I see Jax made his decision about his officers."

"Yeah, there is one officer he is being very stubborn about."

"Which one?"

Chibs gives Opie a serious look and gives him the answer. "The V.P."

"How is he being stubborn about that?"

'Everyone is telling him he has to make a different decision. But he is standing his ground on you being the one at his left."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Opie invites Chibs inside. Once inside they drink a couple beers and talk about bikes. They were just guys talking. Even though he was laughing and appeared to be having a good time, all he could think about is how he wishes he was having this with all of his brothers. "Tell Jax I wanna talk to him ASAP" Opie says looking as if he just made a decision.

"Okay". Chibs responds with a smile hoping it was what he thought it was. Opie and Chibs had always been at Jax's side. They were there when he avenged his mother's rape and they went with him when he went to see about Tara and Abel when the kid was abducted. They were the ones there for him. In Chibs' eyes, it would be great to have them all at the head of the table together as it should be.

* * *

><p>Jax is outside in the garage helping Juice work on a car, when he checks his time and realizes it is time for his meeting with Romeo. He removes his work shirt and puts on his cut. He is walking to his bike when Chibs pulls up. "Just in time, bro" Jax says with a friendly smile.<p>

"Yeah I just came from Opie's" Chibs informs Jax.

"How is he?"

"He says he wants to talk to you ASAP."

Jax was a little nervous to say the least. He had done a lot of things wrong that really compromised the trust it had taken a lifetime to build. All he could think was how can I tell him and be sure Romeo won't find out and give the go ahead on the RICO charges. He was at a serious crossroads. But he knew he had to tell Opie something and he knew it had to be the truth.

He arrived at his meeting with Romeo at the Wahewa Reservation and went to talk to Romeo and Luis. Chibs is not too far behind but he's not in earshot of the conversation either. Jax hates meeting with Romeo. He hates it because every time he sees this man he is reminded of everything his club and family recently endured. Tara's hand being crushed, a charter President had his head cut off, and their clubhouse being shot up. He shudders to think what could have been if Tara and the kids had been in the clubhouse that day. What really eats at him is not just the damage this arrangement caused, but the fact he had a hand in it by backing Clay to get the deal pushed through. "Hey. How you doing?" Jax greets.

"Fine, Pres. Must feel good to have that title huh?" Romeo says in congratulatory voice, not realizing that Jax planned on leaving.

Jax smiles, but in his head he is furious. He just wants to start talking so he can get the meeting over and done with. "So what is it?"

"We just wanted to know if Clay ever got in touch with the Irish," says Luis.

Jax explains "He just got out of the hospital two days ago and we're also dealing with some shit one of my members caused."

"You mean your beef with Pope and the Niners" Luis stops to flash a quick smile and continues, "Now don't you wish you had let me gun them down?"

Jax wants to tell him that what he wishes is he hadn't helped his dumbass stepfather convince the club into working with their sorry asses in the first place. But, not wanting to make trouble for them by pissing off a Cartel, working with the CIA, he fought the urge. "Anyway Clay says he will get in touch with the Irish tomorrow.

"Good." Romeo says. "Do you think they will be more cooperative this time?"

"I don't know, truth be told, I haven't had any real trust in the Irish for a long time. Don't ask why. There are memories there I really don't want to revisit," Jax tells Romeo.

"Okay. I guess you'll have to wait and see" Romeo pauses for a second but comes back to ask a very serious question. "Have you told anyone about us? You know, our CIA status."

Jax looks at him, as cool and collected as a person can be, and answers the question without hesitation. "No. No one but me knows about you two."

Satisfied with his answer, Romeo and Luis each shake his hand and leave. Jax watches as they drive away. Jax walks back to his bike, then he and Chibs head back to the clubhouse. When they get back they go into the clubhouse to hang with the rest of the club. They drink, tell jokes, and laugh. On the outside, Jax is laughing, but inside the feeling that something is missing still dwells deep. He has an old lady at home, sticking it out with him to the end and he has his ever faithful Sgt. at Arms. All he needs now is his best friend to be his V.P.

* * *

><p>Opie has wanted nothing more than to lead the club with Jax. In school while the other kids said they wanted to be lawyers and doctors, Opie and Jax's childhood dream was leading SAMCRO together. But too much has happened and he needs to hear the truth to regain his trust in Jax. He still saw Jax as a brother, but he had hard time trusting him like one. Opie's phone rang and pulled him out of his thoughts. The caller ID showed it was Jax calling . "Yeah" Opie said answering the phone.<p>

"Hey bro. It's Jax."

"I know, they have this thing now called caller ID," Opie says with sarcasm.

Jax laughs and says "How are you, bro?"

"I'm okay. Working though it and trying to work through other things."

Jax knew exactly what he meant. Opie was working through the fact Jax lied to him and shot him to save the man that caused him more pain in a few years than anyone else can cause in a lifetime. Jax felt guilty and needed to let Opie know how sorry he was for the deception and about choosing a deal over brotherhood. "Chibs said you wanted to talk to me."

"Not on the phone. Come to my house tomorrow while the kids are at school."

"Okay man. See you then."

With that, they both hang up the phone and Opie started figuring out how best to approach this. He decides that when Jax comes over to his house tomorrow, he'll be as direct as he was the night Jax decided to stay and become President. If Jax wanted Opie to trust him, he will need a reason.

* * *

><p>When Jax hangs up the phone, he starts trying to find the appropriate way to smooth things out with Opie. Jax decides he can't be as vague as he was when they were talking outside of his house. Even if he can't tell Opie everything about the Cartel, he has tell him something and it has to be the truth. There was no real business to handle, so he decides to head home. His ride home was still comprised of how to tell Opie the truth without it coming back on the club. Saving the club being taken down was the only reason he stayed. It would kill him inside if it got taken down by him telling his best friend the truth. He doesn't doubt that the CIA will take down the club if they found out he told Tara. He explained to her that they can never talk about it again and she understood. When he gets home, he sees his old lady and their sons playing in the living room and he can't help but to ask the same question he asks every time he sees his family. <em>What did I do to deserve this<em>?

"Hey guys" Jax says to his kids as he kneels down. He greets Tara with a kiss. "How are you?

"I'm good. How about you?" Tara says with a smile on her face.

Jax loves to see her smile. But he can't smile back at her because of all of the things bothering him. "I'm okay, but there is just something eating at me."

"Jax, I love you but there is always something eating you."

Jax can't help the laugh that comes out, because he knows it's true. But he's not the only one who is that way. "You're one to talk" Jax says with a smile.

Tara smiles back and says, "Yeah that's true". After a short pause, she sits down and asks "So what is it?"

"Opie has been having trouble."

"I'm not surprised. Clay did kill his father, Jax."

"Yeah I know. That's what makes it so hard. He been through a lot and I wasn't much help. Do you know how I got him to go along with the Cartel? I lied to him. I didn't plan it and I knew I shouldn't have. But at the time, all I saw was a way to buy my way out. And look where it got me. Not only did I not leave, I'm the President and the man I need to help me lead doesn't even trust me."

"Well, may I give you my personal opinion?"

"If you're gonna tell me it was a bullshit thing to lie to him, I already know that."

"Well then I skip to what I was gonna say after that." She pauses and sees Jax smirking at her little joke. "I think it's obvious what Opie needs. He needs truth Jax. He has been lied to and betrayed. He needs to have some truth. Not just an apology."

"Well what truth can I give him?" Jax asked, implying that he can't tell Opie about the Cartel being in bed with the CIA.

"Give him the truth you both can relate to."

Jax totally understands what she is trying say and he fully agrees. Tomorrow Jax is going to have the deep rooted talk with Opie. "Thanks babe" Jax is grateful for the advice from Tara, but he feels like an asshole for not thinking of it himself. But then he thought, _Who better to pull his head out of his ass than Tara?_

**Hope everyone enjoy the story. Review and let me know what you all think of the first chapter.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go Chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys it**

Jax wakes up earlier than he usually would. He is sitting the living room thinking and is more than little anxious about having to meet Opie. He is prepared to really tell his best friend as much of the truth as he could. Jax was truly tired of secrets. Sadly he still had to keep one. He had to keep from telling anyone else about the Cartel working with the CIA. Tara walked into the living room and sat down beside him.

"Why are you up so early?" Jax asked.

"I was cold." Tara responds.

"It's not that cold in the house."

"It is when, all of a sudden, the man I love isn't next to me."

Jax smiles and holds her tight. "Sorry, I had to think and I didn't want to risk waking you."

"What are you thinking about? Opie?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Jax. Everything is going to be okay."

Jax gives a sad look. He believes he can make some head way by telling Opie some of the truth, but the fact still remains that at some point if he doesn't tell Opie and the club everything at some point it is going to comeback and bite him in the ass somehow.

"What if it doesn't Tara? Opie has been through a lot and I didn't help by shooting him to save the man that has caused us so much pain. I'm afraid I may have lost the closest thing I have to a brother." Jax says.

"Then you both have something to share."

Jax is still a little nervous, but Tara put him at ease to some extent. He kisses Tara and head to the bathroom for a shower. After his shower is done, he gets dressed and goes to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. While he drinks his coffee, Abel comes and gets in his lap, Tara follows holding Thomas. They spend time together as a family, talking and playing with their kids. Jax eventually leaves and heads to the garage to retrieve something he needs for his meeting with Opie. Once he has it he rides to Opie's house.

* * *

><p>Opie has been up for a couple of hours mostly because he is anxious about his meeting with Jax. It has been weeks since he has spoken to Jax face to face. He already has a lot to say and it is going to be an intense conversation to say the least. After another hour of just sitting and thinking, Opie is greeted by his son, Kenny.<p>

"Hey, Pop." Says Kenny

"Hey, son." Says Opie. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay. How about you?"

"I slept just fine." It was a lie; Opie could hardly sleep. He was too busy thinking. "Is your sister up?"

"I don't think so."

"Well. Go wake her you got school in a couple of hours."

Kenny does as he is told and wakes up his sister. When Ellie is awake she and Kenny join their father in the kitchen. Opie made his family pancakes and bacon. When they're done eating, the kids get ready for school. Once they are dressed and ready, Opie drives them. It's just as it was the day before. They talk and laugh. Opie then heads home and starts to wait for Jax.

* * *

><p>Opie has taken the kids to school half an hour ago. He wonders what is taking Jax so long, because there is not that much distance between their houses. He considers calling Jax to see how far away he is from getting there, but he decides against it. Jax will get there when he gets there. After waiting another five minutes, Opie hears a motorcycle pull up outside. He already knows it's Jax and Opie goes to the door to greet him. Though he was angry, it was pure instinct to give his best friend a hug. Despite the anger he feels, Jax was still his brother for better or for worse. They head in into the house and Opie notices a brown case under Jax's arms. Opie offers Jax a seat on the couch. Opie then goes into the kitchen to get a couple of beers and just like with Chibs the day before, Opie notices the new patch on Jax's cut.<p>

"I have to tell you, it's nice to see that patch on you instead of Clay." Opie says.

Jax laughs and says "Thanks."

There is short pause that lasts for a few seconds, but for Jax and Opie it feels like hours. Opie breaks the silence by saying "Look Jax, I miss it. I miss my brothers. I miss wearing my cut." After a short pause Opie explains "But what I really miss, is knowing I have something to depend on. Even in the bad times I had with this club, I could still depend on it. When you lied to me and then shot me to save that peice of shit, who was once our President, I lost that feeling. Just the day before I shot Clay you were hell bent on getting the fuck out of this club and then all of sudden, not only are you staying, you took the gavel and expect me to just trust you. Well things haven't changed, if I'm gonna come back either as the V.P. or as another member, I need one hell of a reason to trust you."

Jax can't help but to nod his head, because he knows everything Opie just told him was true. Jax looks his best friend in the eye and decides to really tell the truth. "I'm an asshole Ope. You were right not to want the Cartel. It was dirty and dangerous. I had no right to lie to you. I did it, because I had a deal to buy my way out of the club, I didn't stop to think about what we might be getting into. I helped Clay put lives at risk. I'm sorry man."

Opie felt some of his anger waiver when he looked into his best friend's eyes and saw the guilt that resided behind them. It was a look Opie knew all too well and it is one Jax couldn't fake, even if he tried with all of his might. "So what's in the brown case?" Opie asks.

"Do you remember the manuscript my dad wrote?"

"Yeah."

"Well, JT ain't done talking."

Opie looks a little confused.

Jax continues "These are letters my dad wrote to Maureen Ashby. My father started writing to her when my brother got sick, his guilt trip about what the club had become and everything. He tried to set it all right. He was gonna get the club out of the gun business. But he was murdered before he could."

"Murdered?' Opie asks with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah. Clay knew what my dad was trying to do so he had him killed; he had Lowell Sr. sabotage my dad's bike. To protect the secret, he killed Lowell Sr."

Opie is sitting there, listening to everything Jax is saying and is thrown completely off guard. "I don't believe it."

"If you think that is crazy, listen to this. Tara was the one who found the letters. Gemma found out and told him. The sorry son a bitch contracted to have her killed. That day in the park, it wasn't the other Cartel. They were just some assholes Clay hired to kill Tara."

Opie looks at him with a surprised look on his face "You can't be serious."

"Read the letters and tell me I'm not serious" Jax goes outside to let Opie read the letters.

After Opie is done reading, he joins Jax outside with the letters in hand. "Both of our fathers. He killed my old lady while trying to kill me and he tried to kill yours to protect his secrets. Is he just a bastard or does he just hate us?"

"I think it's both." They share a laugh. "Look Ope. I don't want to, but I have to keep the reason for this deal a secret. Romeo warned me if I told anyone the reason this deal has to happen they ruin this club. Let me assure you man they can and will. The Irish made it clear they will only deal with Clay. I want him dead as much as you do Ope, but we can't have it right now." Jax pulls something from out of one of the inner pockets of his cut and hands it to Opie. "I have told you as much of the truth as I can and I promise, man, no more lies. Think about it, bro. Whatever choice you make, I'll understand" Jax pats Opie on the back, takes the letters, and leaves.

Opie opens his hands to see what Jax handed him. He already knew what it was when Jax gave it to him, he just needs to see it. Sure enough, it is the patch reading "V. President".

**As usual, please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. ****Everyone enjoy.** **But before you all start reading, I want to give a special thanks to Northwoman for being my Beta.**

After his meeting with Opie, Jax went back to the garage to begin working. When he got there, he put the letter back into the drawer of his tool chest and changed into his work shirt. Before he could begin work on the chopper that just came in for repairs, he hears Gemma.

"Jax!" Gemma calls. She motions for him to come into the office.

"Yeah?" Jax says.

Gemma looks Jax up and down, almost as if to indicate that if he doesn't tell her the truth, she is going to be pissed.

"Where did you go to with the letters this morning?"

Jax looked his mother in the eye and decides to tell her the truth. "I let Opie read them."

"What? What business is it of his what happened to your father?"

"It's his business if I feel it is."

"Why do you get to make that call?"

"Because I need him to help me. I need a man know can trust to be at my left. But if I am going to trust him need him to trust me. So yes I made that call and it was mine to make." Jax gives his mother a look that could pierce through steel. "I told you once already. You are not going to decide what should and shouldn't be done around here so just stay out of it."

Jax doesn't give his mother any chance to come back with anything to say and heads into the garage to do some work. He spent the entire day working on everything from a Chevy to a Chopper. After working, he removes his work shirt and heads to clubhouse and hangs out with the rest of the club.

Chibs sees Jax and heads to over to greet him. "It's about time you made it out of the garage Jackie Boy." Chibs hands him beer and says "Did you meet with Opie?"

"Yeah I left him the V.P. patch. The next time we see him it will either be with that patch on his cut or it will be to tell me to choose someone else." The idea of having to choose someone else to be at his left scared him. Of all of the things he has been through, from getting shot at, almost blown up, and shived in prison, the thing that really scares him is the idea of losing his family and friends.

* * *

><p>Opie sitting in his house his house, smiling. He feels he is making the right decision. It's probably going to bother him later down the line, but he feels it is what he has to do. Opie grabs his cut, but he doesn't put it on. He just goes out to his bike, hops on, and straps on his helmet. He then rides to the clubhouse. For the first time in three weeks, the idea of going to the clubhouse doesn't bother him, because he finally feels that it is a new day. When Opie reaches the clubhouse he hops off of his bike, takes off his helmet, and grabs his cut. He walks into the clubhouse and with a smile on his face he puts the cut on and just over his Men of Mayhem patch is the V.P. patch. When everyone sees it, they all cheer and crowd around him giving him hugs and pats on the back. The main ones embracing their brother, are none other than Jax and Chibs.<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of getting Opie bought up to speed during church, like they did with Clay, Jax and Chibs decide to do it themselves in the chapel. They tell him about Tig killing Leroy's girlfriend and Happy being attacked in Oakland. When they are done, Opie asks to speak with Jax alone. When Jax turns to face him Opie asks "Why did Tig go after Leroy? It's the one piece of information you didn't tell me."<p>

Jax closes the doors and says "To cover up you shooting Clay we said it was two black guys. Tig assumed that the Niners were responsible, so he went after Leroy."

"So my shooting Clay is the cause of all of this?"

"No, we didn't tell Tig to go after anyone. He made a call that wasn't his to make. This is his fault. Besides if the fault could be traced back to Clay being shot, it still isn't your fault, it's Clay's for killing Piney."

Opie is content with Jax's answer and decides to put any guilt that can come from this aside and focus on how best to settle everything that is sure to come.

Jax pats Opie on the shoulder and smiles. He watches Opie walk out of the chapel and can't help but to feel relieved. He finally has all of the people he cares about beside him. Jax heads back out to hang with the rest of SAMCRO. Everyone is drinking and laughing. Jax and Opie notice there is only one man who isn't so happy. The former President, Clay Morrow. As SAMCRO begins to leave the President and Vice President stay and talk. They were laughing and celebrating when their fun is cut short by Clay. "What the fuck do you want?" Opie says to Clay.

"I want to tell the club don't think you can be trusted." Clay says.

"Well who can and can't be trusted isn't up to you anymore." Jax reminds Clay.

"You expect me to sit at the same table with this asshole?" Clay says.

"If he can sit at the same table with the motherfucker who killed his wife and father, you can sit at the same table with him." Jax says.

"Well what's to stop me from telling the club it was him who shot me?" Clay asks.

"What's to stop us from telling the club that you killed both of our fathers and tried to kill my old lady?" Jax asks.

"The fact that you need me to make the deal work." Clay says.

"If pushed hard enough, we can forget that." Jax says.

Clay looks at Jax and Opie and gives a shit eating grin. "Well guess I had better just play along."

"Yeah, you should and you better be on your best behavior. Because I if find out that you harmed anyone else in this club, no one will save your sorry ass." Opie warns Clay.

"Not even the word of the President?" Clay says with arrogance.

Jax just smirks and says "The President will help him."

Clay looks and sees just how serious they are and leaves.

Opie breaks the silence left by Clay absence by saying "You know that prick is going to be a problem."

"I know. But as soon as we figure out way to get out from under the Cartel's thumb or until we find a way to make this work without Clay. Me and you are gonna cut off his fucking head."

Opie smiles and nods to the idea. Jax and Opie realize they are the only ones left in the club house and say goodnight to each other and head to their houses.

When Jax gets home he wastes no time sharing the good news with Tara. "Opie's back he decided to be my V.P." Tara smiles and hugs Jax, because she knew how much it would mean to him to have Opie at his side.

**I hope everyone was pleased with the c****hapter. Review and let me know what you all ****think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy.**

The next morning, after coming back and taking his place as the Vice President of SAMCRO, Opie took his kids to school and went to the garage for work. He worked on two bikes and car. So far things are back to normal to a certain extent, but he misses his father. He wishes Piney would've lived to see it, Jax as the President and Opie as the Vice President. Opie knows nothing would've made Piney happier. Jax shows up a couple of hours later than he normally would. Opie takes an instant notice to the grin on his face. There is only one thing in the world that would make Jax smile like that. "Is Tara just as happy as you?" Opie says with humor.

"Yup." Jax replies, with just as much humor.

"I never really asked you" Opie pauses for a second and continues "How does Tara feel about you still being in the club? I mean I know she had to have known you were planning on leaving."

"I gotta tell you, man. She didn't exactly jump for joy at the thought. But she made it clear to me she wasn't going anywhere."

Jax can tell there is more to the question than Opie is letting on. "Hey, is there something wrong?." Jax asks, full of concern.

"No, man. Let's just get to work." Opie says.

Jax can sense something is off with his friend, he has a feeling what it is, but he is not going to press until Opie himself is ready.

Around 5:00PM, the guys are all done working and go into the chapel for church. Jax decides they are going to have church until the members all come up with a way to settle the beef in Oakland with as little blood shed possible. The first thing on the table is the Irish. "Clay, have you talked with the Irish yet?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. The Irish kings are ready to deal, same place in five days." Clay replies.

"Good."Jax is relieved at the news. Since the Irish trust Clay, it should be as simple as Jax simply letting him handle it. Because Clay is going to have a nice pay day from this deal, whether he is the President or not, Jax is not worried about him sabotaging it. Because of that, it gets them just that much closer to getting Bobby back. Even though it has not been a hot topic, due to the beef with The Niners and Damon Pope, the question has popped up on more than one occasion and Jax is tired of telling his brothers he has no idea where Bobby is. Jax puts it aside for now.

"Has anyone heard anything about what is going on with the Niners?" Opie asks.

"I know a guy in the Niners who owed me favor. He says that Leroy and Pope are planning something, but he wouldn't tell me what or when." Juice answers.

"Not surprised. He isn't gonna risk his ass by actually telling what's going on." Happy says.

"What do we do?" Chibs says.

"I'll tell you what we should do. We should go to Oakland and take the fight to them. Show them SAMCRO is not to be fucked with." Says Tig.

Clay says "I agree with Tig."

"Did you two already forget where going to Oakland to go after anyone got us. And now you're talking about going after, not just the Niners, but Damon Pope too. No, this needs a real plan, something that will help us get some kind of peace without too much bloodshed." Jax says.

"I think we should have more man power. We have too much riding on the deal between the Irish and the Cartel for it to go wrong. I say we get some Nomads here to help us out." Opie says.

Jax agrees and gives Chibs the order. "Call Quinn, tell him to send any available guys here to provide back up." Jax then bangs the gavel to end the meeting and says "Lets have another meeting the night before the deal."

* * *

><p>After church, the guys all decide to leave with the exception of Jax, Opie, and Chibs they want to discuss things some more. Chibs shows his concerns as far as the deal. "Are you guys certain that this deal is really necessary? We went through a lot because these guys."<p>

"Chibs, trust me man. We need this deal. Not just to get good money, but to stay safe. The day in the barn, I tried to get us out of this deal, but Romeo told me things that pretty much made that impossible."

"What did he tell you?" Chibs asked in curiosity.

"I can't go into too much detail. He warned if I told anyone and that includes the club, they will take us down. Like I told Opie, they can and will."

"How?"

"Lets just say that they very powerful connections."

"Look Chibs, I don't like this deal any more than you do. But if I didn't trust the need for it, I wouldn't be sitting here wearing this patch." Opie says.

"Do you know the reason this deal has to happen?" Chibs asks Opie.

"No. He can't tell me either. But, he has assured me that when the time comes he will. I have no doubt the rest of the club will be there to hear it as well."

Chibs looks at Jax and Opie and sees they are telling the truth. He decides to go along with it and do his best to help keep the peace. "What about the IRA Council? Galen may still decide not to do business."

"I have to tell you, I don't know man. I hope that old prick does. Whether he does or doesn't, I'm trying to find a way out of this deal. I'm tired of these guys." Jax says.

"Well just know I have your back Jackie Boy, no matter what happens." Says Chibs.

"So do I." Says Opie.

Jax nods and says, "Thanks. I promise I'll do my best not to let you guys down." The SAMCRO officers then leave the chapel.

* * *

><p>Jax decides he needs some time alone to wrap his head around some things. He decides to go the secluded spot he and Tara went, the spot with the rock and the tree. He takes one of his journal booklets with him and writes some things down. His new responsibilities as President, the war he has to deal with, and the deal he is desperately trying to find a way out of. Jax is a naturally conflicted guy. There is much in his life he regrets, but right now number one on his list is getting in bed with the Cartel. Jax continues to write when his phone rings. The called ID reads "Tara". Jax answers "Hey darlin'"<p>

"Hi. Where are you? I called the clubhouse and they said that you were gone." Tara says.

"I had to come and think for a second. I'm at the spot we went to sometimes."

"Oh, yeah. I love that spot."

"Yeah. I know. We almost conceived Thomas here."

"But we had to make do with the bathroom of the porn studio instead."

Jax laughs and says "Well if we ever have another kid maybe they'll be luckier."

Tara laughs and says "Yeah. Between you, Abel, and Thomas; I don't think the world is ready for a fourth Teller."

"The world or you?"

"I can handle you all just fine."

"I won't argue with that. How about I head home and we see how well you can handle me?"

"Get here soon and don't waste any time."

"Yes ma'am." They both hang up and Jax finishes his writing and heads home.

While riding, he notices a tail. He tries to shake them, but they are not giving up. Realizing he can't risk them following home, he stops at a gas station. When he goes inside, two guys follow him in. The cashier isn't at the counter and there are no other customers. Because he is on federal release and he knows Sheriff Roosevelt is constantly looking for a reason to fuck with the SAMCRO, he doesn't carry his gun as much as he did. All he has is his knife, so whatever move he makes, he has to make it count. Jax picks up a stick of gum and heads to the counter; he calls out for the cashier who never comes and one of the men sneaks up behind him. Sadly for him, Jax sees him on the camera monitor behind the counter. When Jax sees him raise his gun, Jax grabs and stabs him repeatedly. When he sees the other man go for his gun, Jax tackles him and a fight begins. Jax is on the receiving end for awhile, but gains the upper hand when the other guy misses one punch. After knocking him down after a few punches, Jax sees the gun on the floor and grabs it. When the guy tries to attack Jax again, Jax shoots him three times in the chest. Jax checks their ink and it is obvious one them is with the One Niners. The other guy's ink shows no gang affiliation.

The cashier who observed everything from the back room had already called the cops during the fight. When they get there, the cashier tells them what happened and it suggests Jax killed both men in self-defense, but Sheriff Roosevelt doubts it, because the cashier is known to be a friend to SAMCRO. When Roosevelt checks the security tape it supports the cashier's story.

After sometime, SAMCRO shows up. Turns out, the cops weren't the only ones the cashier called.

Roosevelt takes Jax's statement, and he is free to go. They head back to the clubhouse where Tara is waiting and runs into his arms.

"We should have church; we need to talk about this." Says Opie.

"No. I just want to go home and be with Tara. We'll have church first thing in the morning." Jax tells the club.

They all agree and Jax instead of riding his bike home, rides with Tara.

* * *

><p>Opie can't believe how close he was to suffering another loss. He felt selfish for making it all about him, but he can't help it. With the exception of his kids, his best friend is the remaining good thing in Opie's life. He is not ready to lose it, like he has lost his wife and father. Opie wants blood, and he plans on airing his feelings during church in the morning. He knows Jax would want revenge, but he would want it to be strategic. Jax wouldn't want a repeat of Tig's screw up. It's that kind of bullshit that's the cause of all of this in the first place. Opie gets himself a beer and steps outside to smoke a joint to calm his nerve. When Opie finishes the joint, he goes inside to relax some more. When he hears a knock at the door, he grabs his gun just to be on the safe side. He cracks it open and is thrown off guard when he sees it is Lyla at the door. He invites her in and says "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I heard about Jax. I wanted to know how him and you were doing." Lyla says.

"Jax is okay; he killed both of the guys who were trying to kill him."

Lyla isn't surprised. She has been around SAMCRO long enough to know one thing about them; they are some of the toughest assholes around. "What about you?"

"I'm a little shaken up. But I'm fine."

"Okay if there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Thanks."

They have no idea what to say to each other. A lot has happened between them. Her hiding birth control from him, him sleeping with Ima, and her having an abortion. Their real problem was never her life as a porn star or his inability to let go of Donna. Their real problem was they really didn't know how to talk to each other.

* * *

><p>When Jax and Tara get home, there isn't much talking. Jax goes into the boys' rooms and checks on them. Tonight he was close to never seeing them again. Taking in their sleeping forms and is relieved that he was able to make it home.<p>

Tara comes up behind him while he's looking at Thomas and takes him into a tight hug. He turns and holds her as well. "I almost lost you tonight." Tara says with sadness.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry." Jax says.

"Don't apologize, just hold me."

Jax does as she says and tightens his hug. They go to their bedroom and instead of making love like they planned earlier, they simply hold each other and enjoy the fact that they're both there.

**Review or shoot me a personal message ****and let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. To everyone who has subscribed or added this story to their favorites list, sorry it took so long. I usually like to update every week, but I have been busy. I am back on track and you can look forward to chapter 6 by Sunday.**

The next day, Jax woke up and was happy to see Tara still cured up into him with her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and began to get out of bed.

Tara tightens her hold on him and asks "Where are you going?"

Jax is sad that the night before has left such a fear that she is actually afraid to let him leave the bed. Usually, if she wouldn't let him out of bed she wanted to cuddle a bit longer, or he was about to get laid. But this time is different; she seemed as if she was afraid he would die the second he left her side. "Don't worry babe, I'm going to the bathroom." Jax says. Jax gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom after Tara finally lets him go. After using the bathroom he washes his face and begins to contemplate the future possibilities of retaliation from the Niners and Damon Pope. Jax knows that there is no limit to what a man was capable of if he lost the woman he loves or if a man lost his child. Now he and his club are up against two men who suffered these losses in the death of one woman. Now Jax is concerned that they may go after Tara in retaliation. He snaps himself out one of his thoughts and goes back to bed since church isn't for another couple of hours.

When he is back in bed, Tara holds him just as she did before he left for the bathroom. After a couple more hours of rest and sleep, Tara has calmed down and is more willing to let go of Jax, making it easy for him to get ready and start his day. After getting ready, Jax and Tara go about their routine of having breakfast with the boys, but the day is different. They didn't really talk about what happened the night before. Jax knows it is time for church and he can't keep the club waiting after what happened. He knows what Tara is thinking and gives his word that they will talk about it later. Tara agrees and gives him a passionate kiss as if it is the last time she will see him again. Jax looks into her eyes and says "I love you." Tara looks into Jax's eyes and can't help but see the sincerity of his words and replies "I love you, too." Jax then leaves and head to the clubhouse for church.

* * *

><p>Opie is up early to take his kids to school before he goes to the clubhouse for church. He is getting dressed and is thinking about Lyla. He feels bad for how he broke it off with her. By telling her that he knew it wouldn't work and being completely nonchalant while saying it. He realizes that she wasn't just wrong for the abortion, but he was wrong for leading her on to the point of marriage.<p>

Kenny and Ellie come from their rooms dressed and ready for school and they greet their father.

"Hey, Pop," says Kenny.

"What's up, Son?" replies Opie.

"Hi, Daddy," says Ellie.

"Morning, Baby," replies Opie.

They all sit in the kitchen and talk and eat breakfast. Opie realizes that some of the Sheriffs have kids who go to the same school as Kenny and Ellie and at some point they are going to hear about what happened to Jax. Opie didn't even like to talk about club business with Donna and Lyla and they were his wives. So how could find it in himself to talk about it with his kids? They were aware of the fact that he served five years in prison, so they knew that he wasn't a saint. But they didn't know the extent of what he and the club were involved in. Deep down inside he knows if it's not today it will be some day he will have to talk to his kids about the things he has done.

Before Opie knows it, it's time to take the kids to school and head to the clubhouse for church.

* * *

><p>All of the guys arrive at the clubhouse but there are no pleasantries. They head directly into the chapel and close the doors.<p>

Jax bangs the gavel to open the meeting. "Okay we all know what this is about. Two guys tried to kill me last night." Jax says.

"Yeah. Did you get a look a their ink?" Opie says.

"Yeah. One of them had a One Niners tat on him. The other didn't have any tats showing gang affiliation. But I think debates over what crew he belonged to is useless. We all he know was from Damon Pope's crew. The only question out there is, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean? They tried to kill you; there is nothing else to do." Tig begins. "They came into our territory and tried to kill you. You can't deny the fact that my way is the only way to go."

"I hate to say it Jackie Boy. But Tig is right, this can't go unanswered." Chibs says.

"I had to fight for my life last night. You don't think I know that we have to retaliate? What I'm asking is, how are we going to do it?" Jax clarifies.

"I say we go to Oakland and find whoever is member of Pope's crew or the Niners and gun them down today." Says Happy.

"Hap, I love your passion and loyalty for this club. But I want a retaliation that will insure that no civilians will get caught in the crossfire. Acting on impulse is what got us into this mess." Replies Jax.

Tig sighs and says "You are never gonna let me live that down are you?"

Jax gives him a scolding look and says "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Anytime we talk about this it always goes back to me killing that girl."

"You're fucking right it does. Everything that has happened. Happy getting attacked in Oakland. Them coming to Charming to kill me. All of it can be traced back to your rogue shit. If you don't want to be reminded of the fuck up you caused, then tell me the best way to end this, without innocent people getting caught in the crossfire."

Tig looks down and doesn't say another word because he knows what Jax is saying is the truth. "Okay. I get it you want as few people as possible to get caught in the crossfire of this thing. I'll go along with anything this club decides."

Jax nods and says, "Good." It is quiet for a few seconds before Jax continues to speak. "Look until we find the right way to deal with this, we need to up our security. But we can't draw too much suspicion. So Chibs, call Quinn back and see if he can can send more Nomads here. I want two guys watching Tara and my boys. I also want a couple of guys watching Opie's kids."

Chibs nods his understanding.

Jax continues " Ope, talk to Lyla. There were Niners at your wedding as long as she is still your wife she could be a target; see if she can stay with you until we find a way to bring this to an end."

Opie is hesitant, but agrees to what Jax is saying.

Jax continues "Hap, I also want to see about getting your mother and aunt some protection."

"No need. We have family in Nevada. I already told my mom and aunt to go to them for a visit until all of this shit is hashed out."

"Alright, good. I don't want to ask for too many so I'll talk to Gemma about staying in the clubhouse for a while. Tell Quinn that it would be best if the guys he sends didn't wear their cuts or anything showing that they are SOA. I want them to blend in."

Everyone seems to be okay with the arrangement. Jax bangs the gavel and calls an end to the meeting. Once they are all out of the clubhouse, they all head to the garage, change into their TM Shirts and get to work on repairing the vehicles in the garage.

* * *

><p>While working on a bike together, Opie decides to express his appreciation for Jax considering him and his family. "Thanks for taking Lyla and my kids under consideration."<p>

"Don't mention it bro." Jax says. He smiles and says,"I would like to think you would take me and Tara under the same consideration."

Opie laughs and says "You bet your ass I would." After a short pause Opie continues. "Look, I know you have been stressing over this. We're going to find a way to get out of this shit with the Niners and Pope. I have no doubt you will find a way out to get of this shit, whatever it is with the Cartel. This club lands on its feet all the time. We did even with an asshole like Clay as President. With you calling the shots, SAMCRO is gonna be okay."

Jax nods with a smile and continues working on the bike. He grows more and more glad to have Opie as his V.P. He is great at helping run the club and does a great job keeping Jax's head in the game, just like Jax thought he would. Jax feels that things will work out. He just needs to make sure he doesn't lose focus and stays on task. With someone like Opie in his corner, he knows that he will be able to do that.

**As usual, review and give me your honest opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is chapter 6 enjoy.**

Four hours after church, Chibs walks up to Jax, who is working on a Camry. Chibs leans against the car and says "I talked Quinn and told him about what happened last night. Says he'll send four more men, along with others I had asked for."

"I never did ask you how many Nomads you originally asked for." says Jax.

"Three."

"The other four that he is sending, did he tell them not to wear their cuts in public while they're watching our families?"

"Yeah. They'll bring their cuts, because obviously they need to have them when they're in the clubhouse. But other than that, they know not to wear them in public, while they're watching the Tara, Lyla, and the kids ."

"Good."

Chibs starts to walk towards the clubhouse until Jax starts to speak.

"Hey, Chibs. If you're going to the clubhouse, could you tell one of the prospects to to take Tara her car back?"

"Sure. I was wondering how you got here this morning, since your bike's been here all night."

Chibs moves towards the clubhouse and Jax gets back to work on the Camry.

* * *

><p>Opie left the garage early to go talk to Lyla. Opie is still hesitant at the thought of having her stay with him, but he knows Jax is right. If a few Niners were at the wedding chances are a few more know who she is. Opie can't let anything happen to her because of the bullshit with his club. Some people would advise him not to ride alone after what happened to Jax; but he is not traveling far. He reaches the porn studio and goes in to talk to Lyla. "Hey" says Opie.<p>

"Hey" replies Lyla. Lyla is surprised to say the least to see Opie at the porn studio. She always knew he hated it. The only reason she never gave it up was because she had her own doubts. She felt that Opie was still more in love with Donna instead of her. She could understand how hard it is to go of someone who meant so much to him; Donna was his first love, first wife, and the first to be the mother of his children. But it didn't change how she felt. Lyla was like any other woman; she didn't want to play second fiddle to any woman dead or alive. But she had to admit that getting an abortion and without talking to Opie and letting him think they were going to have a child while taking birth control was over the top. At the end of the day, they both ruined the relationship.

"I need you to stay with me for a while." Opie says.

His very words snap her out of all the going through her head. "What?" says Lyla. She finds it hard to believe that Opie is asking her this. "Why?"

"Security. Jax thinks it would be best if the guys were watching you, Tara, and all of the kids." Opie explains.

"Why do I have to stay with you?"

"He already has two guys coming to watch over my kids. I guess he feels it be safer if you and Piper had some protection."

Lyla leads him into the dressing room so they can continue the discussion in private. "Are me and Piper in danger?"

"There was some shit in Oakland; we have a beef with the Niners and another crew. A girl who has some serious ties to both crews was killed. Jax is worried they might try to come after family."

"Family? Opie, we're separated."

"They don't know that. And aren't gonna take time to be informed. There were Niners at our wedding so they know about you. We can't take any chances."

Lyla is as hesitant about this as Opie, but if she and her son are in possible danger, then she is gonna need to be protected. "Okay." Writes something on a piece of paper and says "Meet me and Piper at this hotel, at 4:00 with your truck. We will be ready and packed by the time you get there."

Opie nods his agreement and leaves. He is still has feelings for Lyla, but it's hard to move on from your wife's murder when you have to sit at the same table with the man responsible.

* * *

><p>Jax returns home after work. Since there was no church planned, he decides to go home and have the talk he promised Tara.<p>

Tara walks out of Thomas's room when she hears the front door open. The second she sees Jax she gives him a kiss and a hug.

Jax smiles and says "I promised you a talk."

"Yeah." Tara replies.

They both sit down on the couch and Tara is the first one to speak. "What happened last night scared the shit out of me, Jax. When one of the guys called and told me you were attacked and almost killed, it was you in prison all over again. Getting that call about you getting stabbed at a payphone didn't sit right me either. I'm not naive anymore. This is the life. There will be times that you will have life and death situations. There will be times you have legal troubles. I just want to know what was going through your mind when you saw your life was in danger."

Jax looks at her and tells her exactly was going through his mind. "You, Abel, and Thomas. I was thinking that my family already came close to losing me once in prison. I'm not going to let them lose me now."

Tara is not surprised by this. She knows him well enough to know how he feels about his family. She also knows how he feels about his club. He says he loves his family more than the club, but the cold hard truth is he doesn't. He doesn't love the club more than his family. He holds both in the same regard. If he didn't he would have taken her and the boys and left Charming. Tara continues the conversation by saying "I'm glad. Most women would say how important it is that their family get out of this life, but I'm not going to do that. I knew what this life was when I came back, I knew what it was when I stayed the first time; I knew what it was when I decided to stay now. I meant what I said; I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to make you promise me that what happened last doesn't happen again, because you have no control over something like that, but I am going to make you promise me that you think before you act and do everything in your power to avoid it. Because let's be honest Jax, some of the things that happen with the club and everyone connected to the club, comes from not thinking things through. That has to change."

Jax agrees with her completely. As President he can't be weak, but he can be smart. "I promise Tara I will think everything through until I find the right way to handle whatever is coming at us. Like you just said, I can't promise last night won't happen again. But I will try to avoid it."

Tara feels some of the fear that has had a hold on her all day begin to disappear.

She smiles and is about go into the kitchen, but Jax stops her and says "Tara there is something else we need to talk about. This morning considering the loss that Leroy and Pope went through, I'm worried that they may come after you."

"You think they would come after me?" Tara asks with concern.

"I don't think Leroy would, but I don't know what Pope is capable of. So I'm having Nomads sent here to watch over you and the boys. I have some coming to watch Opie's family too."

"What about Gemma?"

"I'm gonna give her a call later. See about her staying in the clubhouse for a little while."

Tara says "Okay." and that brings an end to conversation.

Jax feels better now that their talk is over, and like anytime something bad happens, he is afraid it is the thing that will push Tara away for good, but she is still there. Jax couldn't be more grateful for that.

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is Chapter 7. I hope everyone enjoys it. I would like to give another thanks to Northwoman for being my Beta. She's the best**

Jax wakes up and grabs one of his pre-paid cell phones and gives Romeo a call. Jax dials the number Romeo gave him and receives an answer on the first ring.

"Yes, Teller." says Romeo.

"I just wanted to call and tell you that the Irish are ready to deal. It's set up to happen at the same place in three days." Jax tells Romeo.

"When did they decide to deal?"

"We got the heads up two days ago."

"Why are you telling us now?"

"I planned on calling you yesterday, but we've had our hands full."

"We don't care about your little beef. We only care about our operation."

"Yeah. YOUR operation. We are in the middle of a beef that has my club freaked. Two guys came into Charming and tried to kill me."

"We appreciate that you and your club have pressing matters. But if you don't want us to give the go ahead on the RICO charges, you have to get your head in the game with us."

"My head is in the game when it comes to you, but sadly you are not my only priority. I have a family and a club to consider. If you want someone who is 100% free to deal with the kind of shit you are asking, you should have cut us loose and found some one else for your operation."

"Okay. I get it. You have a lot on your plate. We just want make sure our business doesn't get fucked up."

"It won't."

"Fine. See you in three days."

They both hang up the phone and Jax is more anxious than ever to find a way out of this. He has been racking his brain to figure out how to end this alliance without bringing harm to the club.

* * *

><p>Opie is happy to be V.P., but he can't help thinking that he and Jax are way over their heads. They have to make sure Clay stays on his best behavior so they can keep Irish satisfied. They also have to keep their families and club safe from all of the shit with this Pope and the Niners. He wishes he had the details of Cartel and why it is so important they continue the relationship. But he is not gonna push the envelope. He gets off the couch he is sleeping on, while Lyla and Piper are staying with him and the kids. He goes to the bathroom and bumps into Lyla when she comes out.<p>

"Why are you up so early?" Opie asks.

"I have been getting up this early since we split up. Making breakfast for Piper and taking him to school." Lyla responds.

Opie is dumb founded by the similarity of their routine. It could have been a parent thing, but it still showed him Lyla cared as much for family as he did. He still didn't understand why she had to be a porn star. Why she wasn't happy with just him.

"Why are up so early?" Lyla asks, snapping Opie out of his thoughts.

"I do the same thing every morning with Ellie and Kenny."

The smile on her face shows she is thinking some of the same things he was just thinking. Instead of continuing the conversation, Opie goes into the bathroom and Lyla goes to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>When Jax is done getting ready for the day, he goes into the kitchen and kisses Tara on the cheek and Tara smiles and says "Morning, Baby."<p>

"Morning, Babe." Jax replies.

"I heard you talking on the phone this morning. If it's about the Cartel thing, I don't need to know details. I just want to know if everything is okay."

"Everything is fine. Tara." Jax says as he pours himself a bowl of cereal.

"When are the Nomads who are suppose to be watching me and the kids getting here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Jax, what about Sheriff Roosevelt? He is bit more relentless than David Hale was. I mean Hale didn't come to the clubhouse and wreck everything just to send a message. Seeing more guys in cuts protecting me, the boys, Lyla, and Opie's kids, would that make him dig a little harder?"

"I don't think he could dig any harder. He's looking just in case we run a red light. But I did think about the idea of him getting nosy at the idea of more Sons protecting you guys. So I gave instructions that the Nomads shouldn't wear their cuts while they are watching you."

"Okay."

"Tara, don't worry, I'm not gonna let you get caught up in anything, Babe."

"Alright."

Jax finishes his cereal, give Tara a kiss, and heads to the garage.

* * *

><p>Jax arrives at the garage and is approached by Chibs.<p>

"Jackie Boy. I got a call from Quinn. The Nomads he's sending are making good time. They should be here tonight."

"That's good, bro." Says Jax.

Opie walks up and greets his brothers. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Chibs was just telling me the Nomads should be here tonight." Jax tells Opie.

Opie nods and asks "Anything new with Pope and the Niners?"

"No. Nothing ." Says Chibs.

"We better do something. I don't want any innocents caught in the cross fire but I also don't want us to appear weak. There's no way around it; we have to retaliate." Jax says.

"Yeah. I think I have an idea. Do remember when Zobelle first came to town and we blew one of Darby's cook shacks?" Opie says.

"Yeah. What about it?" Jax asks.

"Let's do it again. Same plan, a couple of us run in with shot guns and clear the place. When everyone is gone, I plant the explosives and blow the place to hell." Opie says to Jax and Chibs.

They both nod and seem to like the idea. Jax really seems interested, because it is just what he asked for. It's enough to send a message and no one innocent has to get hurt if they do it right.

"Call for church right after work. We'll put it to vote." Jax says to Chibs.

Chibs nods and goes to tell the guys about church.

* * *

><p>After eight hours working in the garage, the members of SAMCRO all come flooding to the table. Jax bangs the gavel to open the meeting.<p>

Jax starts by saying "I believe you all know what this is about."

"Yeah. Our V.P. came up with a plan." Clay says full of spite.

"Yeah. He did. I want to bring it to the table for vote. But first I want to hear thoughts on it."

"I don't like it. Don't think it'll do nothing but bring more of beef on this club." says Clay.

"There is more beef to bring. Veronica Pope was Leroy's girlfriend and Pope's daughter. They joined forces and tried to kill our President. Something has to be done." says Happy.

"I agree. And it is a good plan. We do it right, there will be no evidence that we even had anything to do with it." Chibs says.

"What about Bobby? Should we do this without him?" Juice says.

"We don't have a choice. Me and Ope will go to his house later to see if he's up for it. But we have to vote on this now. The longer we wait the more ahead of us they are." says Jax.

Juice nods, because what Jax is saying is true.

"I kinda agree with Clay, maybe we should try something else." says Tig.

_'Big surprise' _ thinks Jax.

"There is nothing else. This is the best idea we've had so far. Hell, it's the only idea we've had so far. I like it." replies Chibs.

"Alright. We've heard everyone's opinion. Let's vote. Me, yay" says Jax.

"I'm a yay." says Chibs.

"Nay." says Tig.

"Yeah." says Happy.

"Nay." says Clay.

"Yay." says Juice.

"Yay." says Opie.

"Alright. Five to two. Vote passes. We move on this thing tomorrow night. Let's start making preparations. Opie whatever you need, start getting them now. Chibs call Alveraz and ask if he has any ideas about where one of Niners' cut shops are and how they have it set up. If we don't have an answer by tonight, we'll push back our time table. Is everyone clear on this?" says Jax.

Everyone responds "Yes" and Jax bangs the gavel and that is the end of the meeting.

* * *

><p>Jax, Opie and, Chibs stay after the meeting to discuss Juice's comment about Bobby.<p>

"Jackie-Boy. Where the hell is Bobby?" Chibs asks.

Jax looks at Chibs and Opie. Remembering the promise that he made to Opie lays it all out on the table. "Bobby is in federal custody. There is a lot more to tell, but I have no idea how to tell you guys without telling too much."

"Jackie this is Bobby. One of our brothers; that is one thing you can't keep from us." Chibs says.

"He's right brother." says Opie.

"Look. I love you Jackie-Boy. But if I don't start getting some answers I'm gonna call a vote to put an end to this deal." Chibs tells Jax.

"Wait here." Jax tells Opie and Chibs.

Jax goes in the back and gives Romeo a call.

"Teller what is it?"

"You have to tell my officers what is going on."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. You want me to tell your club we are working with the CIA?" Romeo says.

"No. Just my officers."

"Too many people can't know about this."

"They are starting to ask questions about Bobby. If they don't have any answers, they are gonna assume the worst and try to vote to get out of this deal."

"But you're the President."

"The President only has a certain amount of power, but if the club thinks something is bad for them, they are going to vote it down. That is just bad for everyone; you have a hard time with your Operation and you give the go ahead on RICO for us. You telling my officers will be good for everyone."

Romeo has Jax on speaker for Luis and their CIA handler to hear. They silently agree.

"Okay Teller. We'll tell them. When should we tell them?"

"The day before the deal at 8:00 AM. The sooner they know, the better."

Jax hangs up his phone and goes back to the chapel, where Chibs and Opie are still waiting. "I talked to Romeo. He has agreed to tell you guys what is going on. He'll tell you the day before the deal at 8:00 in the morning. Okay?" Jax says to Chibs and Opie. Chibs and Opie nod their approval. Whatever their reactions will be; Jax will feel better knowing he no longer has to bear the secret alone.

**As usual review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been a while and I am sorry to everyone following this story. But here is chapter 8. Enjoy.**

After Jax, Opie and Chibs leave the chapel, they are greeted by the four Nomads called in to protect Tara, Lyla, and the kids; Jay, L'il Danger, Big Bill, and Dozer.

"Hey, guys. How are ya?" Jax says, after giving each of them a hug.

"We're good, Prez." says Jay, before he continues. "We're ready to do anything to help protect your and the V.P.'s families. All we need is the specifics. You know schedule or routine."  
>"Okay. Well, my Old Lady isn't working right now; she was a surgeon, before a certain incident." Jax says, while shooting a glance over Jay's shoulder at Clay. "So she is home most days, still recuperating and taking care of the kids with the help of our nanny, Elyda. There are actually most neighbors home during the day so I don't think The Niners or Pope would risk going after her at home in broad day-light. But I want you to stay around, in case she has to go anywhere, bank, store, or the doctor."<p>

"Got it. We'll need the same info from you V.P."

"My Old Lady works as a porn star. She spends her entire day at the studio. When she's there, she should be safe. So it'll be the same as Jax's Old Lady, just be there if she has to go anywhere like the store or something." Opie explains.

Jay nods and says "Alright. We have been told not to wear our cuts in public because you have a nosy Sheriff watching you. We will make sure everything is cool with your families until this thing calms down."

"Thanks, Bro." Jax says to Jay. Jax then turns his attention to Chibs. "When are the other three Nomads coming?" Jax asks.

"Day after tomorrow." Chibs says.

"Good. Nomads, you have your jobs. SAMCRO, we meet again in the morning about the specifics of what we have to do tomorrow." Everyone says yes in agreement and Jax tells everyone goodbye and heads home.

* * *

><p>Jax arrives at his house and is greeted by Tara and his kids.<p>

Tara gives him a kiss and whispers "We need to talk."

Jax and Tara go through the night, playing with their kids and having a great time; after the boys are put down for bed, they have their talk.

"What is it?" Jax asks.

Tara has a concerned yet angry look on her face. She takes a deep breath and finally says what is bothering her. "Wendy called today. She is still very adamant about spending time with Abel."

Jax is immediately angered. Tara, knowing how he can get when he is angry, calms him down before he wakes up the boys. Jax fights the urge to scream and yell.

"What exactly did she say?" Jax asks.

"She made it clear that if we don't allow her to spend time with Abel, she is willing to go to court to gain full custody."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Jax, how are you gonna stop it? There is no way to stop something like that. This isn't a dumb porn star trying to steal someone's boyfriend or you on a emotional roller coaster because one of your kids were kidnapped. Believe it or not, this something even more dangerous. This is a woman who wants to spend time with her son."

"So what, let her win?" Jax says in an angry tone.

"We'll lose either way, Jax. You are an outlaw who just got back from doing a year and two months in prison. I am an ex-surgeon who just who flew into rage, did more damage to my hand after it was already smashed. Not to mention Gemma, who I'm sure Wendy has plenty of stories about. Despite what we believe, Wendy will seem the more balanced of all of us in a court room."

"She told me the exact same thing when I confronted her about visiting you in the hospital." Jax pauses for a second and continues "What should we do, Tara?"

"Let's talk to her Jax and see if we can't reach an understanding that will make everyone happy." Tara says.

"Do you really think that's possible?"

"I don't know, but I would rather try to handle this peacefully than put Abel through court proceedings and all of the bullshit that will come with it."

Jax nods and says "Okay. We'll meet with her, but don't be surprised if things go south."

Tara gives Jax a comforting hug and hopes thing work out for the best.

"Before I forget, the Nomads are here. You'll meet them tomorrow when they come by. They will be here in case you need to go anywhere."

"Alright."

Jax and Tara spends the rest of the night in a small amount of peace, but they can't help but worry about everything that is happening around them. But at the same time feel if they play their cards right it might work out.

* * *

><p>Opie headed home, not long after Jax. He walks in and sees that Lyla has cooked dinner for him and the kids. They all eat and laugh. It is like they are a family again. When the kids are done with their homework, everyone sits in the living and watches TV together like they did when Opie and Lyla were first together.<p>

After the kids go to bed Opie and Lyla stay up and talk for a while longer.

"The Nomads are here to protect you, Tara and the kids." Opie tells Lyla.

"What are Nomads exactly?" Lyla asks Opie.

"Well, basically they're members of the club, but they don't settle in just one town. They are spread across four states. Some only ride in California. Others ride Washington, Utah, or Nevada. And it's all one giant charter. The President is Quinn."

"What about meetings?"

"They attend church in the nearest charter they're traveling in."

"Have you ever been a Nomad?"

"No. I went on a walk about when Donna died. Just to try and get my shit together. It didn't work, but it made me feel a little better. Until I came home and was reminded of the fact that I lost a wife." Opie explains. He stops and realizes he took a interesting conversation and made it depressing. "Sorry, I know I still have things to work out and I just crashed a whole bunch of it down on you."

"It's okay. Have you ever even expressed that to anyone? Just how much coming back had an impact on your healing process?"

"I told Jax I missed her and just stopped there." Opie says.

Lyla kneels down and to look Opie right in the face, puts one hand on his cheek and says "That was our problem. We never expressed anything. All we did was make love and our only real conversation was who's gonna be on top."

Opie laughs, but he can't argue with the facts. They never had a serious conversation as a couple. He looks at Jax and Tara's relationship; it practically consists of serious conversations and they are still holding strong. He wonders if things would have been easier on Donna if he helped her fully realize just what she was getting into by marrying him. Would Lyla had gotten the abortion, stayed in porn and would they still be together if he had actually expressed how he felt and built a foundation for their relationship? So many questions of what if.

"I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow." Lyla says.

Opie is snapped out of his thoughts and says "Alright. Good night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jax and Tara are waiting for Opie, Lyla, and the Nomads to show up. There is knock at the door. Jax grabs his gun and is ready to use it, if needed.<p>

"Who is it?" Says Jax.

"It's Ope, man. Come put the gun away."

Jax and Tara both laugh and they open the door. Jax greets Opie with a hug while Tara greets Lyla with a hug. They all proceed to wait for Nomads who show up five minutes later. Once the Nomads are there, they introduce everyone.

"Tara, this is Jay, Dozer, L'il Danger, and Big Bill. Guys this is Tara and Lyla. Over there are my kids. The big one is Abel and the little one is Thomas." Says Jax

"You'll meet my kids when Lyla picks them up from school along with her kid." Says Opie.

"Girls don't go anywhere alone." Jax says with a warning.

"Yeah. The guys will give you some distance out in public so you don't feel smothered. And they won't be wearing their cuts so we want you to know their faces so you know they are there." Opie says.

Jax continues "And if the two of you decide to part company. Dozer and Big Bill will be with Tara and our kids. Lyla, Jay and L'il Danger will be with you and your kids."

Both women nod their understanding. Jax says "Okay" and kisses Tara goodbye and begins to walk out the door, Opie kisses Lyla without thinking, which catches them both off guard. They try not to call attention to the surprise they are both feeling and Opie and Jax leave for the clubhouse together.

Jax and Opie arrive at the clubhouse. Jax wants to talk to Opie about the kiss he saw, but he knows his friend. Opie is not gonna want to talk about it so Jax minds his own business.

Juice and Chibs come up to tell Jax and Opie about the information they have gotten.

"Alveraz called, gave us the description of one of The Niners' cut shops." Says Juice.

"Let's go in the garage." Jax commands.

Once everyone is in the garage, Chibs tells the other mechanics, " Hey boys, take a break."

The other guys know the club is about to talk about some outlaw shit and leave without hesitation.

"So what do we have?" Says Opie.

"There are two doors, in the front and back of the house. Each has an armed guy. Only with handguns so that the cops that might pass by don't get to suspicious." Says Juice

"We don't know what's on the inside. All of the windows are boarded up."

"That makes it dangerous. I don't wanna move on this until we know what's on the inside." Jax says.

"Chibs and Juice, see if you can dig up something more on the house." Opie commands.

"I'll call Alveraz and see if he's willing to do a little recon for us." Says Juice.

"No. The Mayans have their own shit to take care of. We can't keep botherning them." Says Jax.

"I have a few friends in Oakland. I'll see if they know anything." Says Happy

Everyone agrees to what they just talked about and the other mechanics are invited back into the garage. Everyone including SAMCRO gets back to fixing the cars and bikes in the garage.

**I hope everyone enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is everyone. Chapter 9. Hope everyone likes it.  
><strong>

After a full day of work, the Sons go into the clubhouse to relax. Some have beers while the others have shots. Gemma comes from the back, after settling into the dorm room. "Hey, whenever you guys use that room wash the damn sheets. It smells like pussy back there," says Gemma, with an annoyed voice.

"That was my fault. I had a little fun last night," says Happy.

Jax and Opie decide to go home and relieve the Nomads of their duties as body guards.

Gemma follows them out and says "Jax, Come here for a second."

Jax walks over to her and says "Yeah, what's going on, Ma?"

"Did Tara tell you about Wendy yet?"

"Yeah."

"How are we going to handle this?"

"Tara and I are going to meet with Wendy and see if we can find a peaceful solution that will make everyone happy."

"Are kidding me? That junky bitch has no rights to that kid. That sounds like some bullshit Tara would do."  
>"It was her idea."<p>

"That figures." Gemma says, with scornful tone.

Jax looks her right in the eye and says "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Tara doesn't have the stones to do what really has to be done. Wendy is a conniving junky whore who, is only going to make this difficult on you."

"It's difficult enough, Mom. What do mean 'what has to be done'?"

"It would be better if she wasn't around anymore."

"You have got be kidding. All of the shit that is going on with this club and this family, you are talking about killing Wendy?"

"Look, Jax -"

"No you look. This is between me and Tara. We are not going to kill Wendy and draw that kind of obvious attention to ourselves. Stay out of this, Ma. It's up to us, not you."

With that Jax walked back to his bike.

Opie can tell from the look on Jax's face that the talk he had with Gemma was anything but friendly; the way Jax strapped on his helmet was acting like all he wanted to do was leave. Opie would wait until they got back Jax's house to ask him what's wrong.

* * *

><p>Jax and Opie arrive at Jax's house and Opie asks him what happened with Gemma. Jax tells him everything about Wendy and what Gemma wants to do with her.<p>

Opie can't believe all of the shit piled in Jax's personal life. He didn't find it hard to believe that Gemma would suggest they kill Wendy. But what he didn't believe is that she wouldn't take under consideration the attention it could bring to SAMCRO. Opie tells Jax goodbye and rides home.

Jax walks in and is greeted by Dozer and Big Bill.

"How was everything?" Jax asks Big Bill.

"Everything was cool, Jax. She didn't go anywhere all day and didn't want for nothing." Big Bill says.

"Cool. Head back to the clubhouse. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright. See you later Prez."

After both men leave, Jax goes to sit goes to sit next to Tara, on the couch, while the boys play on the floor. "Hey. How was it today?" Jax asks Tara, after giving her a kiss.

"It was good. The guys were great. It was like they weren't even here." Tara responds.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Jax, it wasn't bad having them here, but the fact they are needed still gets to me."

"I know babe. But I'll tell you what would really get to me, if anything happened to you or the boys."

Tara grabs his hand and tells him "Jax, you are handling everything well. I think we should be fine."

"It's not just me. Opie and Chibs have been a lot of help." Jax says.

"I'm glad they are there for you."

"Did you hear from Wendy?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. I've set up a meeting next week at the restaurant on Second Street."

"Alright. Well let's not talk about it anymore until then. I just want to relax and enjoy this time with my family." Jax gets his wish and starts to relax. He enjoys his night with his family and just lets go of everything until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When Opie gets home, he sees Lyla sitting in the living room while Jay and L'il Danger are sitting in the kitchen. "Hey, guys." he says to Jay and L'il Danger.<p>

"Hey V.P." Says L'il Danger.

"How has it been today?"

"Everything has been cool. The only place we have been is to go and pick up the kids from school," says L'il Danger.

"Yeah. I was hoping to spend time in a porn studio," says Jay, in a disappointed tone.

"Well, maybe next time. Take it easy guys, see you tomorrow." Says Opie, as he shakes both their hands.

Opie goes into the living room and sits down on the couch. He opens a conversation with Lyla.

"How was it with the Nomads?" Opie says.

"It was okay. They mostly kept to themselves." Says Lyla.

"They told me that you didn't go to the studio today. Was it your day off or something?"

"No. I quit."

"Why?"

"I just didn't want to do it anymore."

"What about money?"

"I got a job at the diner. I start in two weeks."

"Cool. What made you want to quit?"

"I just wanted to. It was time."

There is a short pause, broken when Opie says "Where are the kids?"

"They're in the back, doing their homework. I ordered some pizza it should be here in a little while."

"It sounds good."

There is another pause and this one is longer and a little uncomfortable. Even though it was only one minute, it felt like hours to them. This time Lyla is the one to break the silence by saying "Opie, we have to talk about that kiss this morning."

Opie takes a deep breath and says "Look, I didn't intend for that to happen. I don't even know where it came from. I'm sorry-"

Before he could even finish what he is saying, Lyla connects her lips with his. Opie is a little surprised, but he is too caught up in the moment to let it get to him. He and Lyla are kissing like there is no tomorrow until the doorbell rings. Lyla is about to answer it, until Opie stops her and goes to the door with his gun in hand and says "Who is it?"

The person on the other side of the door says "Pizza delivery."

Opie cracks the door open slightly and there is a pimple-faced, skinny kid on the other side, holding a the pizza. Opie puts his gun away, opens the door and pays the kid for the pizza. "Hey kids, the pizza's here."

The kids all come rushing in and the family sits down and start eating.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jax wakes up to get ready to start his day, but he is nervous. He is glad Opie and Chibs will know what is going on, but he is nervous about how they will react. He is so nervous, he goes about his routine on autopilot. He takes his shower, puts on his clothes and eats breakfast with Tara and their kids. But the entire time it is as if he isn't there.<p>

Tara notices and asks "What going on?"

"Opie, Chibs, and I are meeting with the Cartel today," says Jax.

"So?"

"So, today the Cartel is going to tell them somethings."

"What kind of things?"

Jax gives Tara a look and because of the look Tara has some idea of what things The Cartel is going to tell Opie and Chibs.

"Jax, are you sure they can handle that?" Tara asks.

"No. But it has to be done," says Jax.

"Well, I hope it turns out alright."

"I do too."

Dozer and Big Bill arrive for their bodyguard duty and greet Tara and Jax. Jax kisses Tara on the forehead, tells the Nomads he'll see them later, and leaves to go to the meeting.

* * *

><p>On his way to the location, he is met by Opie and Chibs. And they proceed together. After riding for 20 minutes, they reach the location for the meeting. Jax, Opie, and Chibs see Romeo and Luis and walks towards them. When they reach them, Romeo is the first to speak. "Hey. It's good to see you all."<p>

"Look, we're not here for small talk. Just tell us what we need to know," says Chibs.

Romeo pulls out their badges and shows them to Opie and Chibs.

"What the fuck?" Opie says with shock.

"What the hell is this?" asks Chibs, full of outrage.

"Galindo Cartel is being subsidized by the CIA. We need money from drugs and we need guns for that to happen."

"Well I understand why you need us. But why do we need you?" Says Chibs.

"The U.S. Attorney has been watching you. They collected enough evidence on you to put you all away with RICO. They were going to bust you all at the meeting with the Irish until we put a stop to it." Luis responds.

"They still have all of their evidence. All we have to do is give them the go ahead and your entire club goes down." Says Romeo.

"Unless we make it work with the Irish and keep muling drugs." Opie says.

"That's right." says Luis.

"I've heard everything except why you didn't tell us." Chibs says to Jax.

"They told me if I told anyone, they would give the go ahead on RICO. I wanted to tell you guys right away, but I couldn't risk it, man. I didn't want to risk everyone in this club going down." Jax explains.

"What about Bobby? Why haven't we heard from him?" Opie asks.

"The RICO case was made because Otto gave up Bobby to establish history. Bobby went to visit Otto, but never came back home," says Jax.

"Otto ratted? I don't believe it." Opie says.

"I didn't want to believe it, man, but he did." Jax says.

"It had to be over Luanne. Nothing else would've made him do it," says Chibs.

"Like I told Teller, if this works with the Irish, I will get Munson free of all charges. Well, that's all you have to know from us. If Teller wants to tell you more, it's up to him," says Romeo. Romeo and Luis get in their car and leave.

Chibs looks at Jax and Opie, and says "What else can be told?"

Jax decides to let Chibs know the rest of the secrets he has been keeping since he found them out. "Do we have anything on the Niners' cut shop?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. Happy reached out to some of his friends in Oakland, said it's easier than we thought. We should be able to do it tonight." Chibs says.

"Well after it's done, meet me and Opie in the chapel. We have a lot to tell you." Jax tells Chibs.

**Review and let me know what you think. I like reading reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we are, Chapter 10. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but this chapter was very difficult to write. I want to give thanks to Northwoman and everyone who is following this story. If it wasn't for you guys I would've given up on this story. Well here it is enjoy.**

Jax, Opie, and Chibs went to the garage when they were done with their meeting with Romeo and Luis. As soon as they got there, they immediately called for a church. All of the members of SAMCRO went into the clubhouse and walked into the chapel and took their seats.

As soon as everyone was present, Jax banged the gavel to open the meeting. "Okay. Hap, Chibs told me you have real good intel on the Niners' cut shop." Says Jax.

"Yeah. A friend of mine used to work at the house. He says there are two more on the inside with shotguns. The ones cooking don't have guns or anything." Happy says.

"So all we have to do is get the guys outside, to lure the ones inside, out of the door." Opie says.

"It sounds too easy. Happy, are you sure this guy can be trusted?" Jax asks.

"Positive. I've known him for years. When he kicked his habit, he was still in debt to a dealer. I paid it off for him. He owes me big time." Says Happy.

"Okay. What do the rest of you think? Do you still want to do this?" Says Jax.

Everyone nods and says "Yes".

"Alright. Well, l here is the plan. Chibs, you and Happy take the front. Get the guy to lure one of the guys inside out. Knock them both out and tie them up and keep an eye on them. Juice, you and Tig, the same thing with the guy in the back of the house. Once we are inside, we fire a shotgun round in the ceiling and to clear the place. Once it's all clear, Opie you set the explosives and blow it to shit. If anything goes wrong, we bail out and try something else later. Are we clear?" Jax instructs.

Everyone express their agreement and Jax bangs the gavel to call the meeting to an end.

* * *

><p>After the meeting everyone starts getting everything ready for what has to be done. Jax and Chibs stay in the clubhouse to collect some of the gun surplus they have hidden.<p>

While in the apartment Jax is getting a couple of shotguns Chibs walks in and says "Jackie, I want to talk to you about what me and Opie learned today."

"I know." Jax says before he takes a deep breath. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I just want to know if we have to keep this a secret forever." Says Chibs.

"No. We have to keep it a secret for now. One day when all of this shit passes and the Cartel doesn't need us anymore and they let us off of the hook, we sit down and tell the club everything."

"What if they never let us off the hook. A regular cartel has ways of keeping people under their thumb forever. I have no doubt that a cartel working with the CIA probably is worse."

"I know man. But until we find a way out of this without hurting the club, we have to play it out."

"Well as usual, I have your back Jackie. But if I'm going to sit at your right, I have can't be in the dark."

"That's why I told you to meet me and Opie in the chapel tonight. There is more we have to tell you on a club level."

"How bad is it?"

"Wait until tonight and judge for yourself."

The conversation ends there, then Jax and Chibs take the guns outside to the van.

* * *

><p>Opie got all of the explosives he needs for the job. He heads home to relax for an hour or two. He walks in; he finds the Nomads are in the kitchen playing cards. "Where is Lyla?" Opie asks.<p>

"She's in the back." Jay answers.

"Well if you guys want, you can take a break from your bodyguard duties. But be back in an hour and a half. I have something to do with the club tonight." Opie says.

The Nomads nod their understanding and L'il Danger says "Cool. We'll go to the clubhouse."

After they leave Opie goes in the back and finds Lyla lying on the bed reading.

"What's that book about?" Opie ask, out of curiosity.

"It's a romance novel about-" Lyla says, before she is cut off by Opie.

"I lost interest the second you said romance novel." Opie says.

Lyla smiles and says "You might like it if you gave it a chance."

"Donna tried to get me to read one in high school. I never made it past the first chapter."

"Well you never gave it a chance."

"Actually I gave it three chances. It struck out."

Lyla laughs and puts her arms around Opie, when he sits down on the bed, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She takes a deep breath and says "Opie, when Jay and L'il Danger are done guarding me, I want to come back. I still love you Ope and want to really try to make it work."

Opie turns and look her right in the eye and says "So do I."

They kiss passionately. This is not any kiss they have ever had. It is more powerful than even their first kiss. They begin to undress each other. It as if it is their first time together, even though they have had sex with each other countless times. They continue to kiss and undress. When they are nude, they make love for first time in weeks. It is also one of the few times they make love without the intention of avoiding a serious talk. When they are done, they rest until it's time for Opie to leave again.

When he is done resting, Opie gets ready to leave. He gives Lyla, who is sleeping, a kiss on the cheek. She wakes up and asks "Where are you going?"

Opie answers "I have to do something with the club. Jay and L'il Danger should be back soon."

"Okay."

Opie starts to walk out the door until he hears Lyla speak.

"Opie, whatever you have to do tonight, be careful."

"I will." Opie give her one more kiss and walks out of the room. As soon as he is in the living room, there is a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Opie says, with his hand on his gun.

"It's Jay and Danger, Ope." Jay responds.

"Come on in." Says Opie. When Jay and L'il Danger walk in Opie tells them "Lyla's in the back sleeping. She could be out for awhile, so make yourself at home and order out if you guys get hungry."

"Cool. Good on luck on the job." Says L'il Danger.

"Thanks." Says Opie. Opie takes the bag of explosives, leaves his house, hops on his bike, and rides to the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>When Opie arrives everyone is in the clubhouse getting ready. "Hey guys. I got the explosives here. Should be enough."<p>

"Good. We have all of the guns here, plus some more in case it isn't as easy as it should be." Jax Says.

"Cool." Opie replies.

Jax takes a deep breath and says "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone says "yes" and head outside for the van.

When they reach the van and get ready to head to Oakland, Jax's phone rings. The caller ID says Tara. Jax answers and says "Hey, Babe look, I'm about to do something important right now."

"Jax, Abel is sick He was having a hard time breathing and he was coughing like crazy." Tara says in a panic.

"Tara, is he alright?" Jax asks.

"I don't know; the Nomads and I are at St. Thomas. I brought him as soon as I saw something was wrong and I left Thomas with Elyda."

"Okay.I'll be there soon."

"But you just said you had to do something important."

"Yeah, but my family is more important. I'll see you soon, Babe."

Jax hangs up the phone and says "Look guys, I have to go."

"What's wrong, Prez? You don't have the stomach to do what has to be done for your club?" Clay asks, with hatred.

"Abel is at St. Thomas; he had a hard time breathing and he was coughing weird. Tara is there and I should be there too." Jax responds, with all of his anger pointed at Clay.

"Go, Brother. I can take charge on it." Opie says, with understanding.

"Yeah. It'll be fine, Jackie. You go do what you have to do." Says Chibs

When Jax hears the rest of the club express their understanding, he gets on his bike and rides to St. Thomas. The ride that feels like forever, even though it was only 20 minutes.

* * *

><p>When he arrives, he finds Tara and the Nomads in the waiting room and asks "Anything yet?"<p>

"No. He is still being looked at." Tara says.

Jax tells the Nomads they can go and that he and Tara will be fine. The Nomads leave and Jax sits down next to Tara.

Tara takes a deep breath and says "I called Wendy. She is on her way."

"Why?" Jax asks.

"Because, Jax, she is Abel's biological mother who wants to spend more time with him and is threatening to sue for custody if we don't give it to her. I don't want her to tell a judge that we purposely kept her out of the loop when something serious happened to him. It's bad enough he is sick; I'm not going to let Wendy use it as leverage in case it gets out."

Jax understands what Tara is saying. He doesn't fully agree with it, but he understands.

"I tried calling Gemma. But I got no answer." Tara says.

"It's probably best. We're going to have enough to deal with from Wendy. We don't want her and Gemma in the same room right now." Says Jax.

Wendy walks in two minutes later and says "Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet." Jax says.

The doctor walks in and tells everyone "Abel is fine. His heart condition was the cause of it. We got him some medication and he should be able to go home tonight."

"Does he need a prescription for anything?" Tara asks.

"No, Doctor Knowles, not at this time. I do want you to bring him back for couple of more check-ups though."

"Thank you." Tara says.

Jax tells the doctor "thank you" and shakes his hand. Jax, Tara, and Wendy all sit down and wait until it's time to take Abel home.

**Just to give you guys a preview, the next chapter will follow the arson job, Jax and Tara's interaction with Wendy, and the arrival of the other Nomads that are coming to provide back up for the Irish/Cartel deal. Like I said earlier this chapter was very hard to write. So if I needed you all to tell whether or not you liked a chapter, it's this one. So, please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy.**

SAMCRO arrives to the area where the cut shop is located and park the around the corner from the house. The guys get out of the van and take the guns that are at their disposal and Opie grabs the bag with the explosives. There don't seem to be too many people living in the neighborhood. Most of the houses are either burned down or just boarded up.

Opie decides to make sure everyone understands their jobs before they make their move. "Does everyone understand their jobs?" Opie asks. Opie sees everyone nod their heads and asks "Are there any concerns?" Everyone shakes their head to express there are no concerns. Opie continues by saying "Alright. Listen, follow the plan to the letter. It's 7:55. Wait until exactly 5 minutes past eight and make your move. Remember 5 minutes after. We can't afford for anything to go wrong and if it does, we can't afford to stay so we do what Jax says and get the fuck out of here the second anything goes wrong."

"Yeah do what our President says. Our President, who isn't here." Says Clay, with bitterness and malice.

Opie steps up to Clay and says "We don't have time to hear you talk shit. If you have a problem, save it for church. Do you got that?"

Clay responds by saying "Fine."

"Let's go." Says Opie.

Everyone goes to the side of the house and waits until it is time to strike. They stare at their phones until it says 8:05 and everyone makes their move.

Chibs and Happy move to the front and manage to sneak up on the guy guarding the door. Chibs puts a gun to the man's head and forces him to lure one of the other guys out. When the other guy comes out, Happy knocks him out. Chibs knocks out the other man. They tie up both men and Chibs calls Opie to tell him; it is done. Juice and Tig do the same thing with the guys in back of the house. Once all four men charged with guarding the house are handled. Opie and Clay charge in firing shotgun rounds into the ceiling. Once the blasts are heard, everyone starts to run out. They fire one more round to make everyone continues to run. When they see the last person has run out, they go through the house to make sure that no one is still there. They each confirm that the coast is clear and Opie orders Clay out so he can hook up the explosives. In no time at all, Opie is out of the house ready to blow the place.

Opie stands outside to watch the explosion to make sure everything goes okay. When the house explodes, Opie gets into the van and SAMCRO rides back to Charming as fast as they can, without drawing too much attention to themselves.

* * *

><p>The doctor brings Abel out to Jax, Tara, and Wendy. Jax immediately takes Abel in his arms. Tara hugs both Jax and Abel. In that moment, they forget Wendy is there, until she says "Can I ride home with you guys?"<p>

Jax and Tara are just happy to have Abel okay so they decide to let Wendy follow them home. The ride home was relatively easy. Deep down, they didn't want Wendy to follow them home, but they didn't see the harm in it. They saw the concern she felt and didn't want to bring any conflict. When they got home, everyone went into the house and put Abel to bed. Jax and Tara couldn't help but stare. He looked so peaceful, you wouldn't know anything was wrong with him at all.

Wendy breaks their moment by saying "I think we should talk now instead of Monday."

"Wendy, not now, please." Say Jax.

"Jax after tonight, I would really feel better if we did this now."

"Wendy, can this wait until tomorrow?" Asks Tara.

Wendy looks at her and says "With all due respect Tara, you are not his mother."

Jax and Tara both look at her, not believing what they just heard. Tara looks her in the eye and says "Look Wendy, I have been gracious about all of this. You wanted to try to get back in Abel's life and I wanted to find a way to make it work for all of us. But you have some nerve to tell me I am not his mother."

"Well, how could you be? You didn't give birth to him." Wendy says, with more attitude.

"You are right, I didn't. But I did raise him. I was there anytime he was sick, I was there for his first steps, I was there to hear his first word. In short Wendy, I was there."  
>"Jax, can you and I please talk?" Wendy says, trying to ignore the fact that Tara is still there in the room.<p>

Jax says looks Wendy with anger and says "You and I can't talk about anything. You, Tara, and I can talk if you want."

"Okay." Says Wendy.

Everyone leaves Abel's room and head into the kitchen. Luckily, the medication the doctor gave Abel kept him asleep while his parents argued. Jax, Tara, and Wendy all sat down at the table; the first to speak is Tara.

"Look Wendy, you may be his biological mother. But I am the one who raised him."

"I only left, because you took Jax from me." Wendy says, full of malice.

Jax looks at her with anger and tells her "She didn't take me. Our relationship didn't work. But I made it clear to you, that Abel was your son and you had every right to be a part of his life. Then you left and didn't even send a letter or make a phone call. Now you want to come here, now that the diapers are gone and there are no more late night feedings, to claim him as your son?"

"Jax, I have been busy making a life for myself."

"There was always time to visit Abel. You just decided to come in a time that was more convenient for you." Tara says

"Look, I want to be part of Abel's life and nothing is going to stop me. If either of you stop me from getting close to my son, I will drag everything I know about your little outlaw life through court."

After Wendy leaves, Jax and Tara go to their bedroom and Jax sits on the bed tries to wrap his around the argument they just had with Wendy. He can't believe that on top everything he has to deal with in the club, he also has to deal with baby-mama drama.

Tara changes into some clothes to sleep in and get into bed. After a couple of minutes she eventually says "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jax asks.

"I thought we could reason with Wendy. I thought we could find a way to make this work so everyone could be happy. I was naïve."

"No, Tara. You just trying to do what was best for Abel. You just wanted to settle things without having take our boy through court."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tara, listen to me." Jax gets closer to her and cups her face, as he always does, and says "You didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to be reasonable like you always do."

"How is reasonable going to get us out of this, Jax?"

"All we have to do is stick together. Like we always do." Jax kisses Tara on the forehead and holds her. She eventually falls asleep, but he is still awake, conflicted like always. He feels there is no end to his problems and his family and his club continue to suffer right along with him. He still feels they can make it, he just doesn't know how. Jax eventually goes to sleep after hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When the guys get back to the clubhouse they find there are more Harleys parked on the lot. It could only mean the Nomads Chibs sent for have arrived to provide backup for the the deal with the Irish and the Cartel. SAMCRO enters the clubhouse and are greeted by the three Nomads who are providing backup on the IrishCartel deal; Donny, Bishop, and Deke.

"Hey, guys. When did you get here?" Says Opie.

"We got here half an hour ago. Dozer and Big Bill said that you guys were off taking care of something. How did it go?" Says Bishop.

"It went good, but we might have more to deal with later." Opie says.

"Just tell us what to do and we'll make sure it's done." Says Donny.

"Tomorrow we have a meeting with the Irish and the Cartel. We need you guys there to make sure there are no surprises." Says Chibs.

"Do you think the guys you are beefing with may know about the meet?" Says Bishop.

"We don't think so, but we just want to play it safe." Says Opie.

"Cool with us. We've been riding practically non-stop for the past couple of months. It'll be good to be in one place for a little while. Where's the Prez?" Says Deke.

"His kid got sick. He had to go to the hospital." Says Juice.

"Damn. That's too bad." Says Bishop.

"Yeah, that does remind I wanted to call him to make sure everything is alright." Opie says, before he steps outside to makes a call to Jax. He dials Jax's number and waits for Jax to answer.

"Jax answers the phone after three rings and says, in a sleepy voice, "Hey, Ope."

"Hey, man. Sorry to wake you, I was just trying to see if Abel is okay." Says Opie.

"He's fine. It was a reaction to his heart condition. The doctor gave him some meds and sent him home, but he has to go back a couple of more times for check-ups."

"As long as he's okay, brother."

"Thanks, Ope. See you tomorrow for the meeting."

"Wait a second, man. The Nomads are here to provide back up."

"Cool. Hey tell the guys guarding the girls to come a little earlier. I want you, me, and Chibs to meet in the chapel. Now that you guys know why this has to happen, it's only fair Chibs to know the other stuff."

"Do you think he can handle it?"

"With what's at stake I think he can."

"Alright. I'll tell them. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bro."

When they hang up their phones Jax goes back to sleep and Opie goes back into the clubhouse to give the messages to Chibs and the Nomads, guarding the girls.

**As usual review or send a personal message to let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is Chapter 12. I hope everyone enjoys it. **

Jax woke up extra early on this particular morning, went about his routine of getting ready for the day. When he was done getting ready, he heard the doorbell ring; he went to answer it. Jax asks, with his gun in hand, "Who is it?"

"It's Bill and Dozer." Says Bill.

Jax let them in and shook both of their hands. After letting them in, he went into the back, grabbed his cut and woke up Tara.

Tara opens her eyes and says "Why are you up so early?"

"I have to go talk to Opie and Chibs before the meeting with the Irish." Jax replies.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Now that Opie and Chibs know the truth, I think Chibs should know about Clay."

"Oh. Are sure that's a good idea?"

"Tara, Chibs has been there through everything. I can't have him following me blindly. Chibs has a right to know."

"If you think it's the right thing to do, then do it." Tara gives him a kiss and says, "Be safe."

Jax flashes her a smile and says, "Always, darlin'." Jax kisses her and leaves for the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>When he arrives at the clubhouse, he sees Opie's and Chibs's bikes are parked in their spaces so he knows they are already inside. He parks his bike then he goes into the garage and gets the letters he has hidden in his tool chest. He goes into the clubhouse and finds Opie and Chibs ,sitting at a table, waiting for him to arrive. He walks up and greets them both. They go into the chapel and immediately start talking.<p>

The first to speak is Chibs when he says, "Jackie Boy, what's in the brown case?"

"That's what we have to tell you." Jax begins. "Since you and Opie know why we need the deal, I think it's right for us all to know everything. It's about my father."

"What about John do I need to know?" Chibs asks.

Jax and Opie both tell about all of Clay's betrayals. Jax tells about J.T,'s murder, the murder attempt on Tara, and Opie tells Chibs about Piney's. Opie also tells Chibs about Donna's murder, because Chibs wasn't present when that secret was exposed.

After hearing everything, Chibs is at a loss for words. He can't believe anything he just heard. He believed the club was all about brotherhood, but now he doesn't know what to think. "I can't believe it. None of that can be true." Chibs says, after hearing everything Clay has done.

Just like he did with Opie, Jax gives Chibs the letters and says "These are letters my father wrote to Maureen Ashby. Read them, the truth is there, man." Jax and Opie leave the chapel to let Chibs read the letters.

After Chibs is done reading, he walks out of the chapel sits down at the same table as Jax and Opie and says, "When do we kill him?"

"We can't. Do you remember what those Irish assholes said?" Jax says.

"They won't deal with anyone, accept Clay." Says Chibs.

"Yeah and if the Irish don't go through with the deal, Romeo gives the go ahead on the RICO charges." Opie says.

"Do we tell the rest of the club?" Chibs asks.

"No. If they find out what Clay has done they're gonna want to kill him no matter what. They can't know, not right now. But when the time comes when Clay's usefulness has run out, we tell the club everything and put Clay in the ground."

"Do you think it's safe to trust him?" Chibs asks.

"Who said we trust him?" Says Opie.

"We are going to keep eye on him and make sure he does nothing more than what he has to do. The second he steps out of line, we do whatever we have to do. But as long as this deal has to happen we need to keep the Irish feeling comfortable and they only feel comfortable with Clay." Jax explains.

"I got it. But if he tries anything, like all of the shit he already has done, I'm kicking his ass." Says Chibs, full of seriousness.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Says Jax.

"I would love it, too." Says Opie.

"Well I promise. I will go about business as usual no one will know anything" Says Chibs

"Okay." Jax says, as he and Opie pat him on the back.

Jax, Opie, and Chibs spend the rest of the time talking and waiting until it is time for the meeting with the Irish and the Cartel.

* * *

><p>Jax, Chibs, and Opie ride to the meeting and are ready for whatever happens. When they arrive, they are greeted by the rest of SAMCRO and the Nomads, assigned to watch for anything funny outside of the building. The Irish and the Cartel arrive at the same time a few minutes after the SAMCRO officers. Everyone shake hands go into the building.<p>

The first to speak is Galen. "Well, it's good to see you up on your feet." Galen says to Clay.

"Thanks, Galen." Says Clay.

"I was a little upset when the boy tried to make the deal work without you."

"Well I'm here now."

Galen looks at Jax and notices something, a certain patch on his cut, and says to Clay "What is with him wearing your patch?"

Clay grudgingly responds "It's his patch. He's the president now."

"How do I know he won't make you go the way he wants?"

"This is my deal, Galen. You'll be dealing with me and me only. It will be as if I'm still the President."

"Okay. I trust you Clay."

Once all doubts are put aside, they proceed with business.

"Galen, this is Romeo Parada . Romeo, this is Galen."

The two men shake hands and begin to talk. Galen is the first to speak by saying "From the news I have heard about Cartels, it is hard for them to avoid making the news. The last thing we need is for law enforcement to get curious about where you get your guns."

"Look, I know you have concerns, but we are business men. We don't want exposure anymore than you." Says Romeo

"Well that sounds good, but I need more convincing."

"Like I said we are all about business. The more exposure there is, the harder it is to do business smoothly."

"I like what I'm hearing, but how do I know it will stay that way?"

"You're right. You don't know me, but discretion has always been good for me. I don't plan to stop it now."

"Well I think you two have the same goal here; you both are about smooth discreet business. Galen, you and the Irish Kings have a cause and Romero is making a living. So what do you say?" Says Clay.

The Irish Kings talk among themselves to make sure everyone is in agreement. After they are done talking, they come back and Galen says "Okay, the Kings like what they heard from you today. They are willing to do business with you. But the minute things get carried away for any reason, our business is concluded."

Romeo nods his understanding and everyone shakes on it and the deal has officially been closed.

After the meeting Romeo walks up to Jax, Opie, and Chibs and says "Let's talk."

The four men step outside and Romeo says "I started making arrangements to get your friend out, if this goes through. All I have to do is give the word."

"Well?" Says Jax.

"Well, you can expect him home by nightfall."

Jax, Opie, and Chibs give their thanks and each shakes Romeo's hand. After the meeting, SAMCRO and the Nomads who guarded everything outside head back to their clubhouse to celebrate the deal finally going through.

* * *

><p>When they get to the clubhouse, SAMCRO and the Nomads go inside and start to celebrate. Jax and Opie are by themselves talking about how things might be when Bobby gets out.<p>

"How are we going to convince him to keep quiet? If it gets out that he was locked up for any reason connected to the RICO case; we are going to have to tell them about the CIA." Opie says.

"I know when he gets out we are going to have to talk to him." Says Jax.

"Do you think he will understand that we can't tell him?"

"I hope that he does. But I'm not sure. But we have totry."

"What if he doesn't?"

"We try to convince him. Romeo isn't gonna tell anyone else no matter what, so we gotta try to keep him under control."

Chibs walked up to them with a couple of beers and says "What are you two talking about?"

"We are just trying to figure out what to tell Bobby." Opie replies.

"Yeah. I love the guy, but he can be pretty stubborn." Says Chibs

"Yeah well, we'll see how it plays out." Says Jax.

The next thing anyone knows Tara, Lyla, the kids and the Nomads protecting them run into the clubhouse. Jay and Dozer are carrying L'il Danger, who was shot in the shoulder.

Jax and Opie are furious. The first to say anything is Opie when he yells "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"We stopped at a gas station and the girls were attacked." Says L'il Danger.

Jax, while holding Tara tight, asks her anxiously, "Are you okay?" When he sees Tara nod, he says, "Sure?" And he sees her nod again.

Jax and Opie take Lyla and Tara to the apartment in the back, to make they are really okay.

"Are you sure you two are okay?"

Both of the women say, "Yes."

The next one to speak is Opie when he says "Can you tell us what happened?"

Tara starts, "We were in the gas station and two guys walked in and they pointed guns at us. Danger jumped in front of me and Lyla."

Lyla finishes the story by saying, "After that, they ran out the back. I guess they saw the other guys coming with their guns something."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Jax asks.

"They were black." Says Tara.

That was all they had to hear. They could talk about it with the club later; all they wanted to do now was spend time with their old ladies.

Chibs walks in an hour later and says "Hey. Danger is doing good. He was shot in the shoulder. I managed to get the slug out and I cleaned and stitched him."

As he is about to walk out, Jax says to him "Call for church in an hour."

"Why not now?" Chibs asks.

"We need time with the girls. How are the kids doing out there?" Opie asks.

"They're okay. Their outside in the play area." Chibs responds.

Jax says "Okay." and watches as Chibs leaves the room and starts wondering how they're going to handle this one. First him, then his old lady, this war with the Niners and Pope has officially reached a new level.

**Review or shoot me a personal message. I enjoy reading what you all have to say.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, Chapter 13. Now that the deal with the Irish has been closed, this chapter is mostly used to bring a little more focus to the war with the Niners and Damon Pope. I hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

An hour passes and it is time for church. Jax and Opie look down at Tara and Lyla, who are both sleeping on the bed, before they leave the room for the meeting. They both leave at the same time and are about to lock the door when Gemma, who has been in the office all day, walks up.

Gemma looks at both of the guys and says "I just heard what happened. How are they?"

"They're sleeping." Says Opie.

"I can stay with them." Gemma says.

"Okay. Make sure no one disturbs them." Says Jax.

When Gemma nods her head, the guys head to the chapel. When they get there, Jax takes his seat at the head of the table and Opie shuts doors and takes his seat next to Jax.

Jax bangs the gavel to open the meeting and the first to speak is Juice.

"How are the girls?" Juice asks.

"They're sleeping." Jax answers.

"Did they see who took the shot?" Happy says.

"They said it was two black guys." Jax responds.

"It's obvious it was the Niners and Pope." Tig starts. "The only thing I want to know is, how do you guys want to handle it?"

"I want blood. I want someone to really pay for this." Jax says, in a frustrated and flaming tone.

"Juice, get to work. We already know a lot about Leroy. Find out what you can on Pope and his crew." Opie says.

"I got it" Juice replies.

"Find us someone important. High up in both crews. I want to really send a message this time." Jax says to Juice.

"I'll get started as soon as we're done here." Juice says.

"How do you intend to handle it once you find him?" Clay says.

"We'll make plans when Juice finds him." Jax says.

"Nomads, for now, keep doing your regular jobs except for L'il Danger and Bishop. Until he is good to go, Danger is confined to the clubhouse. Bishop, you will pick up his slack." Says Opie.

"Jackie, from now on you should have more protection as well. I think Happy and I should ride with you and Opie." Chibs suggests.

"I'm cool with that. Ope, what do you think?" Says Jax.

"That's fine with me." Opie says.

"Alright. Juice, Start getting the information." Jax says, before banging the gavel to end church.

* * *

><p>After church, everyone goes about their business. Jax and Opie go into the apartment, to spend time with the girls Juice gets on his laptop to find any info he can, and the rest of the club just talk among themselves.<p>

When Jax and Opie get back the girls are still sleeping and Gemma has left the room. So they talk among themselves.

Opie starts by saying "I never got a chance to tell you, me and Lyla are back together. When the guys are done watching her, she wants to move back in for good."

"That's great, man." Jax says.

"Yeah. But after today, I don't know."

"Ope, don't do that, man."

"What?" Opie says, with a confused look on his face.

"Don't do what I did when Abel was missing. It won't help, man. All it will do is make you an asshole."

"Trust me I know."

Jax laughs and says "Yeah."

"Look man, I'm not going to going to go crazy over it. What I mean is Lyla has never really been through the worst of our life. She never had to wait until I got out of prison. She was never kidnapped. I'm just not sure if she can handle it after what happened today." Opie explains.

"Well I guess you she have a lot to talk about. But trust me, Ope. If you two love each other, she isn't going anywhere."

Lyla reveals she is awake by saying "He's right. I'm not."

"How long have you been awake?" Opie asks, with a smile on his face.

"Long enough." Lyla says, before giving Opie a kiss.

"Are you awake over there to?" Jax says.

"Yeah. Only because it's hard to sleep when two assholes are carrying on a conversation when people are trying to sleep." Tara says, jokingly.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are in high spirits considering what you've been through." Opie says.

"I don't know about Tara but I'm still a little shook." Says Lyla.

"I am too." Says Tara.

"Well we're just happy you girls are okay." Opie says.

The next thing anyone knows Happy walks into the room and says "Juice found something."

"Already? We just got out of church." Jax says a little surprised. He knows Juice is good, but he didn't think he was that good.

"I was surprised too. I figured you'd want to know right away."

"We'll be right out." Says Opie.

After Happy nods his head and leaves, Jax and Opie are not ready to leave the girls just yet. They came to close to losing them. They both have to be strong for the girls and the club, but it doesn't make it any easier knowing their women were almost gone, because of a war the girls have nothing to do with. Blowing up the Niner cut shop was to send a message, now they are out for blood and nothing less.

* * *

><p>Jax and Opie come from the apartment to see what Juice has found. "What do you have?" Jax asks.<p>

"I hacked into the San Joaquin data base and found this guy. David Jones, also known as Power, who is a ranking member of Pope's crew. When Damon Pope's drug trade took off and he became the powerful kingpin in Oak-Town; he made Power his lieutenant." Juice explains.

"Where does Power live?" Jax asks.

"Power owns a lot of real estate. There is no telling where he exactly lives." Juice answers.

"So he could bounce around from house to house." Opie comments.

"Yeah. He might."

"You didn't find anything on hangouts?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. According to this, the last time he was arrested, he was picked up at a bar called Doc's in downtown Oakland." Juice says.

"Happy and Tig come over here for a second." Jax commands.

Tig and Happy walk over and Happy says "What's up, Jax?"

"Juice may have the found the hangout of the Pope's lieutenant, David Jones. He also goes by the name Power. I want you to go find him. Take him back to the gun warehouse. Happy, get him to tell you who attacked the girls and where we can find Pope." Jax says.

"You want us to kill him after gives us the information?" Tig asks

"No. That belongs to me and Opie."

"Okay. We'll call when we got something." Happy says. Tig and Happy get the address from Juice leave to go find David Jones.

The kids all come in from outside, with Ellie carrying Thomas and Kenny holding Abel's hand. Potter, Lyla's son also comes in laughing. Jax and Opie lead them to the back, where their mothers are, and both families are laughing and telling jokes. Jax and Opie act as if they are having a good time, but what is truly there is the desire for revenge, that's running through their veins.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be special. Because Bobby will be coming home as well as Jax and Opie's vengeance. Like always review and let me know what you all think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14. I hope everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

While the guys are trying to relax with their families, there is a large commotion out by the bar. Jax and Opie go to see what is going on and there see a sight for sore eyes, Bobby. They are happy to see their brother but at the same time they are also concerned. He is the only officer not in on what is happening with the CIA. They walk over to Bobby and give him a hug to welcome him back.

While hugging him, Jax whispers to Bobby "Don't tell the guys anything yet. Meet me, Ope, and Chibs in the chapel after everyone leaves."

Bobby nods his head and has the Prospect V-Lin bring him a beer from the bar. He is laughing and carrying on with the rest of the club. If there was anything he missed while he was gone, it the time he has spent with his brothers.

"So where have you been, brother?" Juice asks.

"I had some shit I had to work through." Bobby answers. He looks around the clubhouse notices that there are a few Nomads present and says "Why are Nomads here? Are they just passing through?"

"No man, we're at war." Juice says.

"What?"

"Yeah, man. Clay got shot, by a couple of black guys. It was assumed that it was the Niners, so Tig went after Leroy. Tig tried to run him over but hit his girlfriend by mistake instead." Juice explains.

"So we are at war with the Niners?"

"Not just the Niners, man. Damon Pope too. The most powerful guy in Oakland is on this fight."

Bobby take few seconds to take it all in and thinks to himself he should have stay locked up. "Tell me more."

"We knew war was coming. We just didn't know when or how. We got our answer when they tried to jump Jax. Jax was able to kill them both."

"What about retaliation?"

"We already retaliated for what happened to Jax. But things are about get even more crazy. I think Jax want's to fill you in himself."

After Juice goes to talk to one of the Nomads, Bobby tries to take in the fact that they are at war with the Niners. He never thought SAMCRO and the Niners would be at war. He knew things between the two gangs were bad, but he didn't think they would be at war. As good as it was to be home, Bobby got the feeling he'd be better off in jail. He waits until Jax fills him in on everything later.

* * *

><p>Jax, Opie, and Chibs meet Bobby in the chapel. There is a silence in the room until Bobby says "Well, this is an interesting turn of events. New officers, a murder attempt on the new President, and war with with a crew who were once our greatest allies."<p>

"Look man, we know Otto gave you up." Jax says to Bobby.

'Yeah. Can you believe it? That bastard actually ratted." Bobby says, with anger.

"Do you know why he did it?" Opie asks.

"Luanne. He said we didn't take care of her like we promised and I was going to feel price of it." Bobby answers.

"Why would he think that? I mean it's not like you lied to him." Chibs asks.

"Actually I did tell him a lie, when we decided to keep Caruso alive to stop Charming Heights from being built. I told him Caruso was dead before we killed him." Bobby says.

"Wait you told him we killed Caruso when we hadn't yet?" Says Jax.

"Yeah. I didn't want to hurt him so I just told what I thought he needed." Bobby explained.

"No, what he needed was the truth. Trust me man, lies and secrets have a way of ruining shit. But I understand what happened. Whoever went to Otto the first time and told him about the DNA in her underwear, went back and told him about Georgie being alive." Jax deduces.

"How would a sheriff know what I told Otto?" Bobby asked.

"The guy who approached Otto wasn't a sheriff. He was a fed who has been building a RICO case on us." Opie says.

"Yeah they had more than enough to charge us. The present crimes with us transporting dope for the Cartel and Otto gave them you for history." Jax says.

"Then why aren't we in prison right now if they have all that?" Bobby asks.

"The Cartel had contacts in high places. They had the case stopped." Jax explains.

"I suppose we are still going to work with them." Bobby says.

"Yeah." Chibs responds.

"Why are we still working with them after everything that has happened?" Bobby asked.

"Because the RICO isn't gone. The Cartel just have it on hold. If we don't work with them, this entire club goes down." Jax says.

"He's telling the truth, brother. I don't like it either, but until we find a way out of this we have to play it out." Opie says.

"What if we never find a way out of it?" Bobby asks.

"We are going to try." Opie replies.

"What does the rest of the club think about this?" Bobby asks

"No." Jax answers.

"Why the fuck not?" Bobby asks.

"Because man, there is a certain way the cartel got those contacts in high places and they made it clear that if anyone other than me, Opie, or Chibs know,they will let this club be taken down. I know you love this club too much to let that happen." Jax says.

"You're right I do. But, Jax, whatever this is you can't keep it from the club forever."

"I don't intend to. When the right time comes I'll tell them, I give my word on that, bro."

"Alright I'll go along with it." Bobby says.

With everyone now on the same page, the guys bring Bobby up to speed on the war with the Niners and Damon Pope. They tell him everything from Tig trying to kill Leroy to the recent attempt on Tara and Lyla.

After hearing everything, Bobby replies "Well I guess it's safe to say Tig has really crossed a line this time. So you got him and Happy out there looking for this Power?"

"Yeah." Jax says.

"Are you sure he won't cause any more damage?" Bobby asks.

"Well think about it, brother. They already tried to kill Jax and they tried to kill Tara and Lyla. Is there any more damage that could be done?"

"Good point. So what are we going to do if this interferes with our business with the Irish and the Mexicans?"

"The cartel already knows we are at war. They already made it clear that this war should never interfere with business. So any and everything concerning them or the Irish is never discussed anywhere other than this room or the warehouse."

"Alright. Let me know what you need me to do."

"For now, be like everybody else, on standby." Jax says.

Bobby expresses his understanding and the guys leave the room and join the rest of the club by the bar.

* * *

><p>After the guys leave the chapel, Jax hears his cell phone ring. His caller ID says it is Happy calling. Jax answers the phone by saying "Yeah?"<p>

"Hey, Jax. We found him, we are on our way to the warehouse to have a talk with him." Says Happy.

"Call me when you get the info so Opie and I can have a little personal talk with him."

"I'll call as soon as I can." Happy says before he hangs up the phone.

"Happy got the guy?" Opie asked.

"Yeah." Jax answered.

"Jax, this war has to be handled. Is there any way to call an end to it?"

"Man, these guys are out for blood. We have both been there, losing someone close to us. They want the same thing we wanted, to kill whoever did it. They are not going to let up unless we leave them with no other choice."

"That's gonna take a lot of blood."

"Exactly why we are going to do whatever we have to. Look Ope, let me know if there is anything you don't feel good about."

"Jax, if you're asking if I'm okay with killing the guys who just tried to kill our old ladies, that's a pretty dumb fucking question." Opie says, with a smile.

After Jax thinks about it for second, he and Opie laugh and Jax says "Yeah, I guess that was a pretty stupid question."

"I do have to tell you man. It has to be Pope behind this one. I don't see Leroy purposely targeting women."

"I don't either, Ope. But vengeance has a way changing a man's perspective on certain things. But we'll find out soon."

After couple of hours, everyone, including the women are all in the bar area. The women are at a table with Jax and Opie, some of the members and Gemma are at the bar drinking some beers, and the kids are sitting on the couch. But it's not all fun. Everyone is still shocked by the nerve of someone actually coming to Charming to kill the old ladies of the club's leaders.

Jax is sitting with Tara in his lap when he hears his phone ring. Like before, the caller ID says it's Happy. "Yeah?"

"Jax, I got the info about the guys who took a shot at Tara and Lyla. He didn't give it up easy. This guy really made me work for it." Happy says.

"Is he still alive?" Jax asked.

"Yeah."

"Me and Ope will be there soon." Jax hangs up his phone and says "Ope, they have the guy at warehouse. Let's go."

After Opie nods that he is ready, Lyla says "Do you have the guys who shot at us?"

"No, one of their leaders. He can probably tell us who shot at you." Opie answers.

Tara gives Jax a kiss and says "Be careful."

"I will." Jax says. Jax then receives a hug from Gemma and walks out of the clubhouse towards his bike.

Opie does the same after receiving a hug and kiss from Lyla. He is followed by Chibs and Bobby, who are serving as escorts, just in case. The four men ride to the warehouse and it's not too long until they pull up and are walking inside to find David Jones, A.K.A. Power, tied up, beaten, and with cuts and burns. It obvious Happy really broke out his entire bag of tricks for this guy.

Happy gives Jax the info that Tig had written while the Happy was working on him. The paper contained the names and locations of the men who had tried to kill the women as well as where to find some of the fronts for some of Damon Pope's illegal activities.

Jax and Opie each look at the man and then they look at each other. The next thing anyone knew, they unload entire clips into Jones' torso.

"Take the body and dump it at one of Pope's businesses. And make these guns disappear." Jax orders Happy.

"Do you want me to leave any marks to let him know it was us?" Happy asked.

"No need. He'll know." Opie says.

With that Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Bobby all ride back to the clubhouse. When they get there, the girls are sitting on the couch with the kids. Jax and Opie join them and do their best prepare themselves for when they have to hunt for the two guys who tried to kill the women and more violence that is sure to come from Pope and the Niners.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Like always review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is Chapter 15. I hope you all like it. It was kind of a mind bender to write. Special thanks to Northwoman. Anne, you're great.**

Jax and Tara headed home with the kids, escorted by Chibs and Jay. They got to the house and Jax and the guys immediately make sure everything is clear in the house.

When the guys are done checking everything, Chibs says "Okay Jackie, I think everything is okay here, but I would feel better if we kept Jay here though."

"It's cool with me." Jax says to Chibs. Jax gives Chibs a guy hug and says "Have a safe ride home bro."

"I will. Good night, Tara." Chibs says. He hears Tara tell him "Good night" and walks out of the house.

"Jay, stay on the couch. Get some sleep but do your best to be alert." Jax says.

"I got it Jax." Jay says.

Jax and Tara then go into the back, to put the boys to bed. Tara puts Thomas down, while Jax reads to Abel. To put on a front for the kids, Jax and Tara smile and laugh while they are putting the kids to bed. But they are really having a wide range of emotions, and none of them are happy. When the kids are finally asleep, they go to their bedroom.

There is an uncomfortable silence before Tara asks "What happened to the guy Happy found?"

Jax had hoped she wouldn't want to know. Since she does he says "Well when we got there Happy had already worked him over pretty good to get the info we need to get the guys who shot at you and Lyla. There were cuts, burns, and bruises all over the guy. After Happy and Tig gave us the information, me and Opie shot and killed him."

Most women would be shocked to hear this come from the man they love, but not Tara. She had no doubts about what Jax was capable of when it came to her. It didn't make it easier to hear him describe it. She walked over to him put her arms around him and says "This dispute with the Niners is going to be long and deadly, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, babe. The retaliation on our part isn't even over yet. It's going to take a miracle to get us out of this war." Jax says.

"What are we going to do?"

"Obviously, it is not going to be of any help just having you guarded. So for now you are going to keep being escorted by the Nomads but now I am starting to think you and Lyla should start spending your time at the clubhouse."

"Jax, I don't know about that."

"Tara, I almost lost you today. I think it would be for the best."

Tara thinks about it and says "If you think it is for the best, I will go along with it."

"Okay. Babe, I can promise I won't let anything happen to you, but that promise has been broken too many times. First Cameron comes in and takes Abel from you, you are kidnapped because I left you unprotected and your hand got crushed because of Clay. How many risks are taken, just by you being with me?"

"Jax, as far as Cameron Hayes is concerned that was Stahl's doing. Me being kidnapped that was just the doing of an asshole who took shit too far." Tara holds up her hand for Jax to see and says "And this hand is the doing of Clay Morrow. I don't believe you would ever let any harm come to me. And I'm not going to let you sit here and blame yourself, because when you blame yourself shit tends to get worse."

Jax laughs, because he knows it's true. He then kisses Tara and they decide to go to bed. He does feel a little better knowing she doesn't blame him for anything. But he still blames himself a little, Tara helped get rid of some of it, as usual.

* * *

><p>Opie and Lyla arrive home escorted by Happy and Dozer. The guys decide to let Dozer stay for the night as little extra protection. Opie and Lyla tell the kids to go to bed and they go to their own room to get ready for bed also. Lyla is still a little shaken by what happened. But spending time with her family has helped take some of the edge off. She decides that she can't live wondering who her husband is. She never took time out to realize that there were still some things she bothered ask him. She knew him, as far personality, but she didn't know him when it came to his club. If there were some things he couldn't share, she would understand, but he had to tell her something. She asks him "Opie, what did you and Jax do with the guy that Happy and Tig found?"<p>

Opie is thrown for a little bit of a loop. Lyla has never asked about what he or the club did, except when the Russians turned up dead at their wedding. After that she never tried to ask again. He didn't know what to say, so he tried to play it off by saying "We just asked him some questions and sent him on his way."

"Opie, when you guys were looking for Georgie you don't think I knew what you guys were planning to do when you found him? Do really expect me to believe you just let the guy, who may have had something to do with what happened to me and Tara, just go home?"

Opie looked her in the eyes and says "If you know what we did, why do you need to hear me say it?"

"We already covered this, Ope. Not sharing things is what caused us to break up in the first place. Building walls around each other for whatever reason is not the answer."

"Lyla I am not sure if-"

"What? If I can handle it? Well, I don't know either. But I have to know who you are, and you have to be the one to tell me, instead of me finding out at some trial or when the cops come in here and drag your ass out. There is no preparation for that, but I still want to know what I might face in the future."

They both stand in silence for a little while and Lyla says "I'm going to take a shower, if you're not going to tell me anything, then I guess we just play it by ear like we did before." Lyla walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Opie sits in the chair in the corner and start to think. The first thing that came to his mind was his and Donna's relationship. He realized there is no difference in how he handled things in either relationships. He didn't tell Donna anything about the club and he was repeating the exact same habit with Lyla. He remembers what Jax told him during a conversation they had before Jax went to prison. 'There is only two ways an old lady makes it. Either you tell them everything or you tell them nothing.'

When Lyla comes from the bathroom, she dries herself off, and get into bed. She still wants Opie to open up and tell her more, but she is starting to feel that will never happen.

Opie goes over, sits on the bed and says "The guy Happy and Tig found, we killed him. Happy had just tortured him for information. Me and Jax walked in and saw him covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. After they gave us a piece of paper with all of the info Happy got from him, me and Jax emptied our guns into him."

Lyla is surprised and a little frightened at what she just heard. She thinks that is all she is getting, but she was wrong.

Opie continues by saying "And I lied to you. The Russians that were found dead out by Charming Heights, that was something we did. We took them out as retaliation for Jax being shived in prison. The ones at our wedding were killed out in the wood while we were dancing. The night me and you got back together, the thing I had to do with the club, was to bomb a house where the One Niners process their drugs."

Lyla is stunned by what she heard, but it also made the love she felt for him grow even more in just the blink of an eye. He actually showed enough trust in her to tell her all of this. She asked one more question out curiosity. "Opie, I know you told me about the Russians, but you were dancing with me so I know you didn't kill them. So, is tonight the first time enemies died at your hands?"

"No. The "Men of Mayhem" patch is only given to members who have killed for the club."

Lyla pulls Opie back so he can lay down next to her. When they are both comfortable, she wraps her arms around him and they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jax arrives at the garage an hour earlier than anyone else. He sees Opie's bike parked and Opie himself sitting at the picnic table. Jax parks his bike and walks over to greet Opie. "Hey, man. Why are you here so early?" Jax says.<p>

"I went for a ride this morning to think about some things. What about you?" Opie replies.

"The same. I just had to think of how we can bring an end to this shit."

"What did you come up with?"

"Nothing. Just the fact Pope was willing to go after the girls shows just how serious he is about this."

"What about Leroy? You don't think he had something to do with it?"

"No. Leroy may pissed, bro, but it isn't his style to purposely target women."

"From what I heard, it ain't Pope's style either. But revenge has a way of clouding a man's judgment."

"I have to tell you man. It was easier when I was just the V.P."

"Are you sure? Because from where I'm sitting, it's hell being number 2."

Jax laughs because he knows what Opie is saying is true. When Jax was V.P. it was more of a training experience to make him a good President. Clay either went to Tig during war or to Bobby for council. Clay only asked Jax's opinion on matters of business. Clay didn't really depend on him to the extent Jax has been depending on Opie. "Yeah. We both got what we wanted when we were kids. I'm the President and you're the V.P."

"Just another case of be careful what you ask for."

"No shit, bro."

"How is Tara doing?"

"She's Tara, man. Like always, she finds a way to get through it. What about Lyla?"

"We had quite a talk, Jax."

"What kind of talk?"

"She asked me what we did with Jones."

Jax looks at Opie and says "What did you tell her?"

"Everything. Plus a little extra."

"What kind of extra?"

"The Russians at our wedding. She had asked me about that before, but I lied to her. I also told her about the the night we bombed the Niners' cut shack. "

"How did she handle knowing all of that?"

"She handled it okay. I think she was just happy to hear the truth from me."

"Well man, I remember the first time I told Tara about some of the outlaw shit we do. It was when you killed that Mayan after Donna's death. I told Tara the exact details of it and she just stood there looking at me. I thought she was gonna leave right then and there. I went to bed not knowing if I would still have an old lady when I woke up. She walked right into the bedroom, got in the bed and we just went to sleep. That's when we both knew, she could do this and she's been doing it ever since."

"Well now I know, Lyla can do it."

The members of SAMCRO all came ready to start the day, and Big Bill and Bishop headed to Jax and Opie's houses to help Dozer and Jay watch the girls.

"Hey, Chibs" Jax calls.

Chibs walks over says "Yeah?"

"Tell everyone we have church in ten minutes." Jax says.

"You got it."

Jax and Opie continue to sit and talk while they wait until it is time for church to start so they talk about how they going handle the guys who shot at Tara and Lyla. They may have to retaliate but they need a plan to put an end to the war before things actually get worse.

**Like always, please review and let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is everyone Chapter 16. Read and Enjoy.**

Jax, Opie, and the rest of SAMCRO gather into the chapel for the meeting. Jax bangs the gavel and starts the meeting by saying "Thanks to Happy, we got the info on the shit heads that tried to kill Tara and Lyla. One guy is John Williams, also known as Crazy J."

"The other guy is David Kane, also known as Stretch." Says Opie.

"Why do they call him Stretch?" Juice asks.

"Who the hell cares?" Says Tig.

"What do you want us to do?" Happy asks Jax and Opie.

"The message isn't over. We already got Power, but I want the guys that shot at the girls." Jax says.

"Me too." Says Opie.

"Me, Opie, Chibs, and Happy. We're going after them."

"What's the plan, Jax?" Opie asks.

"Juice, you find where we can find these guys. When you do, tell me or Ope, we'll go to them and kill them. But we do this smart, no one sees our faces and we get rid of the guns the second they are used." Jax says. "But this is something that could bring limelight to the club, so I don't want to do it without knowing how you all feel."

"This is family. You do what you have to do." Says Bobby.

"Same here." Juice agrees.

"You know where I stand." Happy states.

All of the Nomads nod their approval and neither Clay nor Tig voices their opinion.

After he sees he has the approval from the club, Jax says "Okay we do this tonight. We do it quick and then we leave. Dump the weapons and get back here as soon as it's done." Jax says. When he sees and hears everyone express their opinions, Jax decides to share one last thing with them, before he dismisses everyone. "By the way, I have some concerns in regards to the safety of the girls. Pope knows we are having them guarded so he might have someone try this again and they might get the job done next time. So, I think it would be best if we start having the girls spend their days here. When Jax sees everyone express their agreement, he bangs the gavel to bring an end to church.

* * *

><p>After church, the guys start to go about their day working in the garage. Juice is the only one absent, because he is looking for info on Williams and Kane. When he has their addresses, he heads out to the garage and gives the info to Jax.<p>

After Jax reads it, he pats Juice on the shoulder and says "Good work, Juice. When this is done, I owe you a beer."

"Fine with me." Juice replies.

Jax turns to Opie and says "We got the addresses of the guys who tried to kill Tara and Lyla. So we go right after nightfall."

"Cool." Opie says.

Jax looks at him and notices a fearful look on his face and asks "What's going on?"

Opie looks up at Jax and says "I was just thinking, man. How lucky have we been in this war, so far we haven't suffered any losses, but we came pretty damn close. Pope is the most powerful gangster in Oakland, but he isn't weak; he's going to catch up with us eventually."

"I'm afraid of that too. So what do think we should do?"

Opie walks over to Jax and whispers, "He is pissed about his daughter. He and Leroy are pissed about the death of Veronica. The only way I see us getting of this unscathed is if we give them Tig. The problem is that will mean giving up a brother and I don't want to do that."

"I don't either. I never held a soft spot in my heart for Tig, but he is still a brother. So I guess we see it through."

"I just hope we can end it before we suffer a loss. We came to close to suffering the worst loss yesterday."

"I know what you mean, Ope. But we can protect them now, all we have to do is start keeping them in the clubhouse."

"Yeah but Jax what about us? There are more than enough of them to try something when we are out riding together."

"Ope, we knew what the life was when we became prospects."

"Yeah you're right. I'll drop it. I shouldn't have bothered you with it."

"Hey. You had concerns and you voiced them that's what brothers of a club do."

Opie says "Okay." And he and Jax get back to work."

After nightfall Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Happy get some hand guns and silencers from the gun surplus and get ready to head to Oakland. When they reach the house belonging to Williams and see him heading out to his car. They put on their ski masks and get out of the van and Jax and Opie open fire when they get close enough. When Williams is down, Jax and Opie get closer and fire more bullets into him to make sure the job is done. They then go to the home of David Kane, but they notice that there is no car.

Chibs turns to Jax and says "Jackie, what do you want to do?"

"We wait. If he doesn't show in ten minutes, we are out of here."

Kane pulls into his drive way after the guys waited for 7 minutes. They saw why he was called Stretch. He was one the tallest men they had ever seen. They got out of the van and do to Kane what they did to Williams. After the deed is done, they ride back to Charming. After a 45 minute ride, they reach the clubhouse.

When they get out of the van, Jax and Opie gives Happy their guns and Jax says, "Hap, get rid of them good. I want it to be like they never existed."

"Don't worry. These will be gone." Happy responds. Happy then rides off to get rid of the guns like he was told.

"I'm out of here. I'm going home." Jax says.

"Yeah. Me too." Opie says.

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow." Chibs says to Jax and Opie. Chibs is a little too tired to ride home and decides to stay at the clubhouse. He goes in and walks towards the apartment and sees Clay and Tig sitting at a table talking. Normally if there were a couple of guys hanging around the clubhouse, he would hang out with them, but he decides against it this time.

* * *

><p>When Clay and Tig see Chibs go in the back, they continue their conversation. Clay says to Tig, "Jax is not really fit to lead this club. We've worked hard to build what we got and he is going to try to ruin it."<p>

"I'll tell you what really get under my skin how he is willing to always throw that mistake with Pope's daughter at me. I was just trying to do what I felt had to be done I never meant to hurt her." Tig complains.

"Well let me tell you, brother, I appreciate what you tried to do for me."

"Anytime, brother. And I agree with you. I didn't think he had the balls as V.P. and I don't think he has the balls as President."

"Well, how would you feel if I wanted to get rid of him and Opie?"

Tig is thrown off a bit by what Clay has just said. He is shocked, but not too shocked to say "I can understand why you would want to get rid of Jax, but why Opie?"

"Because, we have all been lying to the club. The Niners aren't the ones who shot me. Opie is."

This information is what really brings Tig around to what Cclay is talking about. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I'm working on something, but I need time to set things in motion, but when it comes time to act on things, I'm gonna need help. I'm gonna need someone I can trust in my corner."

"I'm here brother. You can trust me." Tig assures Clay.

Both men raise tap their beer bottles together and drink to their new commitment.

"Clay, what about the rest of the club? If they find out about what we are up to, they will kill us." Tig says.

"Then we better make sure they don't find out." Clay says.

"How are we going to pull this off?"

"I want to kill them and make it look like Niners did it. It's the only way, so when the time is right you and me are going to catch them with their guard down. It's safe to say they don't trust me. So we have to bide our time. "

"When do you want to do it?"

"When the time is right and that is when we will make our move. I want to make sure Jax and Opie really feel it when it happens. I want them to really feel it." Clay says with as much malice as his heart can muster.

* * *

><p>After Jax arrives at his house, he dismisses the Nomads then he and Tara put the boys to bed. Abel and Thomas put up a good fight, but they eventually go to sleep. Jax and Tara go to their bedroom and Jax says "I talked to the guys; they like the idea of you and Lyla staying at the clubhouse until we can settle the shit with the Niners and Pope."<p>

"Okay." Tara reponds. After a short pause Tara says "Jax, there is something we haven't had time to do lately."

"What?" Jax asks.

The next thing Jax knew, Tara charged and started kissing him as if she hasn't seen him in years. The kiss is rough and hard. Jax is thrown a little off guard, but not so much he can't enjoy it. Jax and Tara begin to undress each other, there are kisses in between the removal of clothing, but before either of them know it they are already naked and making love. Tara is on top, riding him as if she hasn't been touched in years. Jax is naturally having the time of his life. Sex with Tara was always great to him, but she really gives it her all. He eventually finds himself on top and her nails are digging into his back; she is demanding he go deeper and harder. Jax does as she tells him and they both climax so hard they would swear they saw heaven.

Jax can tell it was something they both needed. It wasn't the first time they made love that way. They have always had a very energetic sex life, but they really needed it considering all of the things they been going through. Jax eventually says "Wow. That was great, babe."

Tara laughs and says, "Yes it was."

"What happened? Did you see one of the Nomads naked or something?" Jax ask as a joke.

Tara chuckles and says "No. I was just sitting down reading and then I thought of you and how much I just had to pounce on you like a hungry lion."

"Well anytime you get that urge again, feel free to act on it, baby." Jax falls asleep with Tara in his arms.

Usually Jax would have a hard time sleeping after he kills someone, but this was one of the rare occasions when that is not the case. Jax had made up his mind when he was in high school. He would kill for Tara any day of the week and he wouldn't have trouble sleeping afterward.

* * *

><p>At Opie's house, Opie and Lyla are just enjoying some alone time together. Opie is more than glad to lie in bed after the night he just had. No matter how many times you do it, no man with a conscience gets use to killing someone, especially two people in one night. Opie snaps himself out of his thoughts and says "Oh, before I forget, Jax thinks it would be a good idea if you and Tara start staying at the clubhouse."<p>

"What about picking up the kids?" Lyla asks.

"You can still do that, just have a chaperone with you when you go."

"Okay." They are both quiet for a little while Lyla says, "Opie, I never said I was sorry."

"For what?" Opie asks.

"The abortion and the birth control pills. If I was going to do something like that I should have told you. You had a right to know. And I didn't want another child. I should have just sat down and talked to you about it."

"Lyla, listen to me. That is behind us now. We just need to keep being honest. We are going to be fine."

"I love you, Ope."

"I love you, too."

They kiss, cuddle up close to each other and eventually fall into a peaceful sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is Chapter 17. I can't believe this has gotten this far. Well I Hope everyone enjoys it.**

The next morning, Jax and Tara ride to the clubhouse together. Elyda has already picked up the kids so Tara rides on the back of Jax's bike. When they reach the clubhouse, Jax and Tara give each other a kiss and she goes into the clubhouse, where she sees Lyla sitting at a table. Tara walks over and says "Hey."

"Hey." Lyla replies.

A croweater walks over and says to Tara "Hey, do you want coffee?"

"Yeah. Black with two sugars."

"When I first got here this morning, she offered me coffee and refused to let me get it myself." Says Lyla.

Tara chuckles and says "Yeah. They do that do for the wives or girlfriends of the officers."

"I kind of like it."

"The first time I got a taste of it was when you and Opie first got together and everyone was on lockdown. Gemma told me people need to show me respect in this clubhouse and in this town." The girl brings Tara her coffee and Tara says "Thanks."

"And now that Jax is the President, are you looking forward to that?"

"I am. But there is a difference between me and Gemma. For her respect means fear. She expects people to kiss her ass for her connection to SAMCRO. I don't want that."

"What do you want from this?"

"Just for Jax to come home at the end of the day."

"That sounds fair. I've seen Gemma even walk around giving some of the members orders. Is that what we do?"

"In my personal opinion, Jax and Opie are in charge of the club. Members and prospects, that's theirs. Keeping the women in line is our job."

"I think I can deal with that."

The girls spend a little more time talking and laughing. When they first met, they were opposites in the worst way possible. Tara, the proud doctor, and Lyla, the porn star was just trying to make it work. Now they were just two women, trying to figure out their place in the life of a motorcycle club and hoping at the end of the day their men still had their lives. They were now sisters in arms.

* * *

><p>The guys are in the garage, going about their business fixing cars and bikes. Jay, Bishop, Dozer, and Big Bill got word that another charter needs help and now that the girls will be spending their days at the clubhouse their bodyguard duty is now officially over. So they decide to head out, just a couple of hours before the garage opens.<p>

Jax is working on a car with Tig and Jax can't help but feel Tig is giving him the death stare. He looks up and sure enough, Tig is staring at him almost as if he is trying to burn a hole through Jax's head.

"Is there a problem?" Jax asks.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind." Tig answers.

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"No. I was just staring off into space."

"Okay." Jax decides not to press on. But he knows better than to just write it off. That look in Tig's eyes was undeniable. He has given it to many different people in his life time. He would deal with what was bothering Tig later. Right now, he was just going to enjoy the rest of his day and keep doing his job.

While Opie was working on a Camry, he got the feeling he was being watched; he ignored it and wrote it off as if it was just his imagination. When he got up to go the tool chest for a wrench, he saw Clay staring at him. He got the wrench and walked over to Clay and said "Is some thing wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine." Clay says with straight face.

Opie still wasn't buying it. He knew how easily Clay could be easy going and at the same time have something sinister in his mind. This is the same man who killed Opie's wife and acted as if he had done nothing wrong. This is the same man who killed Opie's father and still continued acting normally until Piney was found. This is the same man who killed his best friend and took over his family. He even tried to kill his stepson's fiancée as if it was like swatting a fly. So right now for Opie, believing anything Clay says is the equivalent to stupidity. When he gets the chance, he is going to talk to Jax about this.

* * *

><p>When the guys are done in the garage, they go to the clubhouse to get some beers. Jax and Opie see their girls sitting on a couch; they grab some beers for the four of them and go over to join them. Opie sits in a chair and pulls Lyla to his lap. Jax sits on the couch with Tara and the four of them proceed to talk and joke.<p>

"Lyla, any chance you're good at fixing a car? If so, teach your husband a thing or two." Jax says, as a joke.

After everyone laughs Opie says "So you want to go there? Tara, I bet you could work on a carburetor better than him."

"Well enough about how we think each other suck. How were you girls today in the clubhouse?" Jax asks.

"We were okay." Tara says. "But it was kind of weird. You guys usually come in here during work hours at sometime in the day."

"Oh. We had a lot of customers today. Cars were coming in non-stop." Jax says.

"Yeah. Right now just sitting here with you and these beers are the highlight of our day." Opie says. Opie looks over and sees Clay and Tig talking. The look Clay gave him earlier is still bothering him. He then says to Jax "Hey, Jax how about we play a game of pool?"

"Cool." Jax says. "Girls, you want to play?"

The girls both say "No" and the guys walk on over to the pool table. Everyone in the clubhouse is caught up in their own conversations and are doing a little drinking. During the game, Opie eventually says to Jax "Hey, when the game is over I want to talk to you and Chibs about something."

Jax looks up at him and says "What?"

"I'll tell you in the chapel after the game."

They finish the game and while everyone is talking among themselves, Jax gets Chibs and they go into the chapel. The first to speak is Jax when he says "What going on, man?"

"Today in the garage I saw Clay giving me a look." Opie says.

"What kind of look?" Chibs asks.

"I don't know. He was just staring at me. He said he there was nothing to it, but we both know how easy it is for him to lie." Says Opie.

"Yeah. Tig was staring at me too. Except I know what kind of look he was giving. He was giving me a death stare." Jax says.

"What do you think they are up to?" Opie asks.

"Fuck if I know, bro. But we better keep an eye on them. I don't believe in coincidence. Both of them staring at us is no coincidence." Says Jax.

"I say we tell Bobby." Says Chibs.

"Yeah. We'll tell him later. Right now it's a good vibe out there, let's let him enjoy himself." Jax says

Opie and Chibs say "Alright" and they all walk back out. They continue to have a good time with the club and their old ladies.

The good time they were having didn't last long when Roosevelt walked in. The one to notice is Opie. After he taps Jax on the shoulder and points at Sheriff Roosevelt they both walk over to him and Jax says "What no fire axes this time?"

Roosevelt notices that all eyes in the clubhouse are on him. He just ignores them and says "I just want to ask what you guys have been doing for the past couple of days." Roosevelt says.

"We've been coming to work and going home at the end of the day." Says Jax.

"Can you guys be more specific?" Roosevelt asks.

"Can you tell us why you came here for alibis?" Opie asks.

"Over the past couple of days, the bodies of three men popped up. One was David Jones, an associate of Damon Pope. He was found outside of a restaurant owned by Pope. The other two were also associates associates of Pope's. They were found outside their houses. Now if you don't mind, will you tell me where you were?"

"The day before yesterday, we met at the garage at 8:00AM, worked all day and went home at 8:00PM. We repeated the same routine yesterday," Opie says.

"Can anyone back up your story?" Says Roosevelt.

"Feel free to ask anyone here." Jax says.

Roosevelt already knows it would be a waste of time; their members would back them and their women would also. Even though common sense tells him they are responsible for deaths of Damon Pope's associates, he has no evidence. Their faces were never seen; there was no DNA at the crime scenes. Before he leaves he says "I see you are wearing your cuts."

"You said don't wear them in public. We are in doors and this place is not frequented by customers." Jax tells him.

Roosevelt turns to leave, but turns back to say "Oh. Some of your friends were found murdered in a ditch outside of Charming this morning. They all had the patch reading 'Nomad' on their cuts." Roosevelt sees the information give everyone in the clubhouse pause. He walks out and leaves the club to think about what he had just told them.

* * *

><p>The club decides to have church to talk about what they just heard. Jax bangs the gavel and says "Well we lost some members of this club in this war."<p>

"Well we knew our luck in this ear would run out. It was only a matter of time." Chibs says.

"The fact that Roosevelt decided to come here to confront us about Pope's guys was him giving us a message." Bobby says.

"Yeah. The message is 'I know what you did and I'm watching you'." Happy says.

"What are we going to do about Jay, Bishop, Dozer, and Big Bill?" Juice asks.

"Juice, call Quinn, tell him what's going on and the situation with Roosevelt. Maybe there are more Nomads who can handle it." Jax says.

"Yeah. With Roosevelt watching us, we aren't going to able to do anything." Bobby says.

Juice leaves the chapel to do as he was told. The rest of the guys are still at a loss about what happened. They didn't see the Nomads often, but while they were there, they did as they were told, with no questions asked. It was a hard pill to swallow and it was even more painful knowing they couldn't do anything about it. Juice returns after a couple of minutes with news. "Quinn said he is going to send guys to Oakland to handle it."

"Good. He is not sending too many guys is he?" Chibs says.

"No. He's only sending two guys for the job. It'll be done in two days."

"Does he know who to target?" Happy asks.

"The guys he is sending know who Pope is. They had to do business with one of his guys." Juice says

"Okay. But we still have Roosevelt breathing down our necks." Clay says.

"We have to keep our nose clean. We have to keep a low profile for a while." Chibs says.

"I agree. We come to work; we go home. Nothing more, nothing less." Jax orders the club.

Everyone nods their agreement and Jax says "Okay. We'll meet after Quinn gives the word that the job has been done." Jax then bangs the gavel to call an end to the meeting.

When they leave the chapel Opie says to Jax "It's bad enough we have to worry about Clay and Tig we also have to deal with the fact that we lost some Nomads."

"I'm just counting Clay and Tig on the list of things to worry about. Losing four Nomads will still hurt, but a little retribution will make the rest of the guys feel better." Jax says.

"Yeah. This war has to end soon. This time Nomads, guys we hardly see. What about when the time comes we actually lose someone in here?"

"We just got to watch our asses and hope for the best. And hope this fucking war ends soon."

Jax and Opie knows that the war won't end soon, but even in the outlaw world, a little hope never hurts. And right now SAMCRO can use all of the hope they get.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Like always, review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is Cahpter 18. I hope everyone enjoy.**

Two days after what happened to the Nomads, everyone goes about their daily routine. Jax and Opie continue to bring Tara and Lyla to the clubhouse for their protection and the girls continue to bond. The guys work in the garage during the day and take the girls home after work. The Sheriff's department continues to follow the members of the club around. Just like when they were first released.

While working, the stares Clay and Tig gave, Jax and Opie begin to swing both ways, except unknown to Clay and Tig, they aren't just being watched by Jax and Opie but Chibs as well.

When Jax and Opie decide to take a smoke break, Chibs joins them and they begin to talk about how to handle Clay and Tig. Chibs starts by saying "Those two have been giving you guys looks all morning. We have to do something about them."

"No we can't. Until the Mexicans are done with us or until the Irish get comfortable with the Cartel so Clay isn't needed anymore, we have to keep Clay. As for Tig, we can't act against a brother until he crosses a line." Jax says.

"I gotta tell you, brother, the looks I've been getting from those two are getting on my nerves." Says Opie.

"Mine too. But we have too much on plate to cause any problems in the circle, so we have to deal with it until we learn what they are up to. But whatever it is, we'll get in front of it." Jax says.

Before they could finish their conversation they are called over by Juice who has problems with an engine. When the day is over, Jax and Opie take their ladies home and the rest of the club goes into the clubhouse, to drink some beers.

* * *

><p>Chibs and Bobby are drinking some beers, talking, and laughing when Chibs has to go to the bathroom. The bathroom in the hall way is occupied so he decides to use the one in the Chibs hear someone come into the apartment he peeks out of the door and sees Clay and Tig. He hears Clay start speaking when he says "Alright, I think I finally have an idea about what to do with Jax and Ope."<p>

"What do you have in mind?" Tig asks.

"We put bombs on their bikes."

"But won't the girls die along with them?"

"No. At some point they are going have to go meet with Romeo. All we have to do is find out when and that will be when we do it."

"What about Happy and Chibs? They are acting as Jax and Opie's escorts. And forget about turning them on to this. They are die hard loyal."

"If we have to handle them, we will." There is pause for a couple of seconds and Clay asks "Are okay with that?"

Tig thinks for a second and says "Well some times sacrifices have to be made. I'm still in."

After they walk out Chibs leaves the bathroom and calls Jax. After he dials the number, Jax answers "Yeah?".

"Jackie, I have to tell you something about Tig and Clay. Can you come in early tomorrow?" Says Chibs.

"Sure, But why not tell me now?"

"It's something you and Opie should hear at the same time."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Chibs says "Okay" and hangs up the phone. He then dials Opie's Number. Opie answers the phone after a couple rings.

"Hello?"Opie answers.

"Opie, I have something on Clay and Tig."

"What is it?" Opie asks.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Just come early along with Jax."

"Okay."

They both hang up when they are both in agreement. Chibs is both worried and angry, worried for his friends, and angry at the men who want to kill them. Clay and Tig truly the biggest threat to SAMCRO. It's because of Tig the Niners and Pope are targeting the club; and Clay, in his later years, has proven to be a terrible leader. He has grown to care more and more about profit. Clay has already killed one President of the club; now he is ready to kill another one and a Vice President. Chibs is definitely upset by this, but he can't let his emotions get the best of him. He has to keep a clear head to protect his brothers.

* * *

><p>The next morning Chibs is sitting at the picnic table when Jax and Opie ride up to the clubhouse, with the girls on the back of their bikes. They all walk over to where Chibs is, and Jax and Opie send the girls inside so they can find out what is bothering him.<p>

"Where are your kids? It's pretty early."

"My kids are with my mom until school starts." Opie says.

"And Elyda agreed to start her time with the kids early. Now why are we here so early?" Jax says.

"Last night I used the bathroom in the apartment. I heard Clay and Tig walk and start talking. They were talking about a plot to kill the both of you. Their plan is to plant bombs on your bikes the next time you go meet with Romeo." Chibs explains.

Jax and Opie are so angry you could see blood lust in their eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Jax eventually says, "Did they know you were there?"

"No, I stayed in the bathroom the entire time. They had no idea I was there." Chibs responds.

"What are we going to do? We could get rid of Tig, but we need Clay for to keep the Irish happy." Says Opie.

After thinking for a minute, Jax comes up with an idea. "Chibs, call everyone for church now, except Tig."

"What are you going to do?" Chibs asked

"I am not going to do anything, at least not just me. We are going to get rid of Tig, and as long as Clay is needed for the Irish and Cartel arrangement we are going to make sure he is put in his place." Jax says.

Chibs leaves the picnic table to go make the calls. While he is gone the girls come out of the clubhouse and see the intense looks on Jax and Opie's faces. The girls walk over and Tara asks "What's going on?"

Jax and Opie share a look and Jax says "We had a talk with Chibs. There is a problem with some members."

"We didn't lose someone did we?" Tara asks, out of concern.

"No, nothing like that. They are planning to betray us." Opie says.

"How?" Lyla asks.

"Chibs walk back over to the table after calling the other members about church. "Everyone's coming, except Tig. They should be here soon." Chibs looks at the girls and says "Hi, girls. How are you lassies doing?"

"We're fine. Guys what is happening that you have to call for church so early?" Lyla asks.

Chibs looks at Jax and Opie when he sees them give the okay, he tells the girls "Last night I overheard Tig and Clay plotting a way to kill Jax and Opie. We were talking about a way to handle it."

"What are you guys going to do?" Tara asks.

"We can't do anything about Clay. We need him for now, but I think I have an idea about how to handle Tig." Jax explains.

The girls both decide to give Chibs a hug. If what they are being told is true, his telling Jax and Opie about it saved their lives. Tara then says "I'm glad you're here for them Chibs."

"Me too." says Lyla.

Eventually the guys all start riding into the lot for church. Just as planned everyone, with the exception of Tig, is there. As they see Clay walk up Jax, Opie, and Chibs are giving him a seething look. Before they go in, Jax whispers to Opie and Chibs "Follow my lead." It is going to be an interesting meeting.

* * *

><p>Everyone goes into the chapel and take their seats. Jax bangs the gavel and says "I know you all must be wondering why we are here so early. Well I can promise it is something important."<p>

"Wait second. I'm sorry to interrupt, Prez, but where is Tig?" Juice says.

"Tig is what this meeting is about. Clay told Chibs that Tig was plotting to kill me and Opie."

"You can't be serious." Happy says.

"Yeah. He is. I found it hard to believe myself Hap, but it's true." Chibs says.

"Yeah. Chibs told us this morning." Opie says.

Jax, Opie and Chibs all see the look of fear on Clay's face and are anxious to smile. But they hold their resolve. Jax continues by saying, "Now this meeting isn't only to tell you what we know. It is also to decide punishment options."

"There aren't any. We kill him. He dies the slowest and bloodiest way possible. Let me do it, Prez. Let me do this service to you and our V.P." Says Happy.

Jax smiles and says "Happy under any normal circumstances, this would be all yours. But Tig did us a favor, he gave us a way to end this war. I want to give Tig to Leroy and Pope." Jax says.

"This kind of thing has always been handled in house. What kind of precedent does it set to give a brother over to the enemy?" Says Bobby.

"He is no brother. If he has the nerve to plot the death of this President of the club, then he is no brother." Juice says.

Bobby is a little surprised to hear it from Juice. The kid used to get squeamish about killing strangers, you'd never think he had the heart to kill a brother. But Bobby had to agree. No brother would plot to kill the President.

"Does anyone have something else to say before I call this for a vote?" Jax asks, looking primarily at Clay. Everyone shakes their heads and say "No" and Jax says "Okay. All in favor of giving Tig over to the Pope and the Niners. Yay."

"Yay." Says Chibs.

"Yay." Says Happy.

There is a long pause in the room while they wait for Clay's vote. All eyes are on Clay and he feels the pressure closing in because he knows he can't vote against it without exposing he was plotting right along with Tig. Eventually he says "Yay."

"Yay." Juice says, without hesitation.

"Yay." Says Bobby.

"Yay." Says Opie.

"Unanimous vote. We give him up." Jax bangs the gavel to confirm the vote and turns to Chibs and says " Chibs, call Leroy. Tell him what we are offering." When he sees Chibs nod his understanding, Jax calls an end to the meeting. Everyone except for Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Clay leave the chapel.

Clay is sitting there dumb founded. He eventually asks "How did you find out?"

"I was in the apartment bathroom taking a piss when you and Tig were talking. I heard everything." Says Chibs.

"Now if you thought we had little you under the microscope before, we are going to take it a mile farther. Anytime you are near our bikes, homes, or even our drinks, we will be watching you. You are really in our sights now." Opie says.

"No more mister nice guy, motherfucker." Says Jax.

The SAMCRO officers leave the chapel, but Clay still remains. Given the vote that transpired he realizes he is truly done. There is no more he can do. So for once, he decides to accept defeat and just start doing whatever he is told.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Like always review and let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is Chapter 19, everybody. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

Twenty minutes after the guys left the chapel, Jax and Opie are sitting at table talking about the new developments with Clay.

"What are we going to do with him? We both know that fucker is going to try something else. It's what's in him. He just has to kill shit to get his way." Says Opie.

"I know. I'm tired of waiting. When Tig is taken care of, I'm going to call Romeo and see if he can tell us how much longer we have to be under his thumb. I want that asshole gone now." Says Jax.

Chibs walks over after getting off the phone with Leroy and says "Leroy is calling Pope. Says if Pope is on board, we will have a deal on giving up Tig in exchange for peace."

"Okay, all we have to do is wait." Says Jax. Jax looks at Chibs and sees a look on his face and where that look is pointed, directly at Clay. Jax eventually says "You know if you don't say what's on your mind, you might end up doing something stupid."

"I just can't believe it." Chibs says. "I just can't believe that we are making that bastard out to be hero by saying he told me about that plot. He has to die."

"Look, bro. I agree with you. After Tig is taken care of I will talk to Romeo and see if he can tell us when he won't need us anymore." Jax says.

"Well I hope it's soon. I'm tired of that asshole." Says Opie.

"Well trust me, I'm tired of him too. But we have to be patient; I don't want to risk this club just to get even with Clay." Jax says.

Eventually it's time to really get to work and all of the guys go out to the garage.

* * *

><p>The guys are all doing something different. Some of the guys are working on cars, other are working bikes, and some are out doing repos. Everyone sees Tig ride up and are all doing a good job acting normal. They greet him like it's any other day. Chibs sees Clay is about to approach Tig and decides to interfere.<p>

"Hey, Tiggy. Come here. I need help on this." Says Chibs.

Tig walks over and once he is there Chibs doesn't let Tig out of his sight. For the next thirty minutes Chibs is close to Tig and Jax and Opie are close to Clay to make sure he doesn't try anything funny.

At some point Tara calls for Jax from the office and when he walks over to her she says "I need to talk to you alone."

"Okay." Says Jax. He walks over to Opie and says "Tara has to tell me something. You and Chibs make sure Clay and Tig doesn't get one second alone." When Opie express his understanding, Jax and Tara walk to apartment in the clubhouse. Once they are there Jax asks, in a concerned voice, "What is it?"

"Wendy is in jail." Says Tara.

"What?"

"I got a call from her. She was arrested at a meth shack just outside of Charming."

"Was she using?"

"Yes."

"What did Gemma have to say? She was there in the office so I'm sure heard at least some of it."

"I told her it was just more craziness with Wendy and I came and got you."

"Okay. Let's go. We're going to the station."

Jax and Tara leave the clubhouse, get on the bike, and ride to the Sheriff's station. When they get there, they are greeted by Sheriff Roosevelt himself.

"Teller, Dr. Knowles. Why are you two here?" Asks Roosevelt.

"We are here about Wendy Case." Jax says.

"Ms. Case is in a holding cell. Do you want to post her bail?"

"No. I just want to see her." Jax says.

"Why should I do that?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to break her out of here. I just want to talk to her."

"Fine." Roosevelt says before he leads Jax to the back. Once they reach Wendy's cell, Roosevelt gives Jax ten minutes and leaves them alone.

Jax looks at her with disbelief. When her eyes open, Jax says "You came to us, asking to get close to Abel and when we are actually considering it, you turn around and demand we let you in his life, and we find you here in jail. High as hell. How did this happen?"

"I ran into some old friends; we walked around and talked and at some point we were at our old hangout. I couldn't resist." After a short pause, Wendy continues, "Look, I know I didn't make this easy on you guys. But I just wanted to be a part of Abel's life."

"You had that chance and you didn't take it. That's your problem, not mine and not Tara's."

"Look, I still want to get to know my son."

"After this? If you think I'm going to let that happen, you are out of mind. You brought up the idea of dragging my outlaw life into court. Well that same court is also going to know about this little incident here. When they see that Abel is healthy and well taken care of and you have gone back to your old ways, who do you think they will win now?" Jax says.

Wendy, who is sober enough to be a little rational, says "I know. I don't stand a chance."

"Maybe one day when he is mature enough to understand the things we know, you can come back and we can try to do this right. But right now, I want you to stay away."

"Okay."

"I'll post bail for you. Get back into rehab. I may not be in love with you but it doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to you." After Jax leaves the area with the holding cells and posts bail for Wendy, he walks over to Tara and says "She's leaving. I told her not to come back until Abel was old enough to understand everything."

Tara gives him a hug and they proceed to walk out together. The whole ugly mess with Wendy is over.

* * *

><p>When Jax and Tara get back to the clubhouse Jax is approached by Chibs who says "Jackie-Boy, where have you been, lad? You had us worried." Says Chibs.<p>

"Just some shit with Wendy, but it's taken care of." Jax responds.

"Oh, good. I'm glad to know everything is okay. Look, I got a call from Leroy. Pope is on board."

"Is a meeting location set?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. I told them to meet us at the Northeast Wahewa Reservation. It's neutral and practically empty. Not that much room for an ambush."

"When?"

"Now."

Jax turns to Tara and says "I'll be back as soon as I can, babe." When she says "Okay" Jax gives her a hug and she goes into the clubhouse.

They spread the word to the rest of SAMCRO and all of the guys ride to the reservation. Jax makes sure the guys kept some distance between Tig and Clay. He told the guys he didn't want to risk Clay changing his mind about how it has to be done. They ride for thirty minutes and finally arrive at the meeting spot.

"Alright, if anything goes down that isn't right, we get the hell out of here and save it for another day. Got it?" Jax says. He sees everyone express their agreement. When Jax sees Pope and Leroy start to walk over, he gestures for him and Opie to walk to them. All four men eventually reach each other out of earshot of their crews. The first to speak is Pope when he says "I'm Damon Pope. I believe you already know Leroy."

Jax shakes his hand and says "Jax Teller. This is my Vice President, Opie Winston." After hand shakes are exchanged, they begin to talk business.

"So, according to what we were told, the death of my daughter was not the doing of your club as a whole, rather only one of your members."

"Tig Trager. He's over there, standing next to the guy with the mohawk."

"Oh. The one with the crazy hairdo."

"So what do you want from us? I know SAMCRO, you wouldn't give up one your brothers for nothing." Leroy says.

"You're right, we wouldn't. We want peace."

"And?" ask Pope.

"That's pretty much it. The Sons come into Oakland anytime we want. Whether we are just passing through to reach a certain destination or coming directly to Oakland to conduct business, I don't want us to have any trouble."

Damon Pope and Leroy look at each other and agree to the peace terms. Leroy decides to ask "What about business as far as guns?"

"If you still want to do business with us, we will be okay with it." Jax says.

"As long as I know we are really getting that asshole that killed Veronica, I'm open to continuing our old relationship." He and Jax shake on it and things between the Niners and the Sons are good.

Jax, Leroy, and Pope signal their crews to join them. Once everyone is there Pope says "Peace is made. There are to be no more attacks on SAMCRO or anyone attached to them."

"That also goes for the Niners. We are all back in business again." Says Leroy.

"All that has to be done is the exchange." Say Pope.

Jax and the rest of SAMCRO turns to Tig and Jax says "Tig, we need you to take off the cut."

Tig looks around and sees his brothers looking at him with a hatred that sends chills down his spine.

"What is this?" Tig asks, in fearful tone. The next thing he knows Happy and Bobby grabs him and Opie takes his knife and gun.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Take off the fucking cut." Jax says, with a more stern voice.

Tig sees the look in all of his brothers' eyes and does as he is told. "Now can someone tell me what this is about?" Tig asks.

"This is about you putting this club at risk by killing this guy's daughter and then plotting to blow up me and Opie's bikes with us on it."

Tig gives them a confused look and says "What?"

"Clay told us all about it." Says Chibs.

Tig looks at him and says "YOU BASTARD." Tig tries attack Clay but is grabbed by Happy. While trying to get loose of Happy's hold Tig yells, "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU. I'VE ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK."

Clay looks at him and says, "I know. But I had no choice."

"Yeah? Guys I have something to say." Says Tig, just before he gets knocked out by Opie.

Opie stands over him and says "Whatever you have to say, we don't want to hear it."

Chibs picks up Tig's cut from the ground and SAMCRO leaves their former brother and ride back to Charming.

* * *

><p>Once they are back at the clubhouse Jax goes somewhere private and calls Romeo. After three rings Romeo answers by saying" Yeah, Teller?"<p>

"Clay plotted to kill me and my Opie. Chibs told me about it." Says Jax.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. The guy he was plotting with was took care of, but Clay is still alive." After a short pause Jax asked "How much longer do have to work with you?"

"As long as you are needed."

"I want Clay gone. He plotted to me and my best friend. He's dangerous."

"Maybe. But he is needed to keep the Irish happy until they can do business with out Clay acting as the middle man. Things are going good. The deal is closed and the drug business is successful. If SAMCRO messes that up for any reason, the RICO case goes forward. You got it?"

Jax sees that they are determined to keep their business relationship going and says "I got it." Jax and Romeo both hang up and Jax goes to Opie and Chibs, who are still standing by their bikes and says "He has to live until the Cartel are done with us."

Opie and Chibs understand, but the look of disappointment is still obvious on their faces. As much they want to kill Clay they have to bide their time. But his time is coming and he will get what he deserves one of these days.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the new update. Review and let me what you think. **


	20. Finale

**Well everyone, this will be the final chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who subscribed to the story and added it to their favoritres. You all made it fun for me. I want to give a special thanks to Keeper of Oz, LonePalm, Running-Wild22, and jodstar80. You all were great. Naturally I have to thank Northwoman, the best beta on Fanfiction. Now, enjoy the final chapter of Brothers In Arms.**

It has been six months since peace was made with the Niners and Damon Pope. Things have been great for SAMCRO, with the exception of muling drugs. The club, as a whole, still wants out. Jax was able to convince them if they try to get out if the deal the Cartel would take it the wrong way and there would be a war on their hands. The club realized that it would make no sense to end a war only to run into one they couldn't win, so they continued on. Now it was time for a meeting with the Irish and the Cartel. They said there was something they wanted to talk about.

Jax, Opie and the rest of SAMCRO have shown up early and are waiting for the Irish and the Cartel. Jax and Opie decide to talk among themselves and Jax says "I hate having to see that asshole, Galen ."

"I hear you. But what can we do? It's this or the RICO case. I just can't believe that we couldn't find a way out of this. It feels like we are going to be trapped in this forever." Says Opie.

"No. I refuse that. I don't care how long it takes me, I'm going to find a way out of it."

They see the Irish pull up and the Cartel arrive thirty seconds later. Now that everyone is there it is time to start the meeting. The first to speak is Clay when he says "What is this about, Galen?"

"We have something to say to the Cartel. We know it could have been done on the the phone, but this also involves SAMCRO also. The Kings have something to say in regards to the deal." Galen says before standing aside and giving the Irish Kings the floor.

Rourke steps up and says "On behalf of the IRA Council, we have been very impressed with the way you handle business. So we think you have earned a new level of trust. So from now on you can get your hardware from us directly. The Sons won't be needed for middle management on this anymore."

"How will this new arrangement work? Will there be a bump in the payment?" Romeo asks.

"No. Galen will be your contact. You talk to him and he will talk to us and your price will stay the same."

After looking at Luis, who nods his agreement with the new arrangement, Romeo shakes the hands of all of the Irish Kings.

"Galen gives Romeo a piece of paper and says, "This my number. If and when anything changes, I'll let you before hand." Says Galen.

Romeo tells him "Thank you." When the Irish are gone, he walks over to SAMCRO and says to Jax and Opie "I need to talk to you." The three men step outside and Romeo tells them "Since we're already here I can tell you now. We're going to a different way of getting our drugs into the Northern Cali."

"Why?" Opie asks.

"We have decided that using crews like yours is too risky. You're either at war or you're being looked at by law enforcement."

"So, what now?" Jax asks.

"You and your club have served your purpose, Teller."

"Yeah, but what about the RICO case?"

"Be on the lookout for a package at your house this evening."

Jax has a confused look on his face as he sees Romeo walk away. Jax asks "What package?" only to be ignored. Jax just stands there with an aching curiosity.

* * *

><p>After SAMCRO leaves the meeting, they head back to their clubhouse. Everyone goes into the clubhouse and begin to celebrate. They have been trying to find a way out of their business with the Cartel for months and they finally have one. After a couple of hours, the guys are still having fun while Jax and Opie resign themselves to the chapel to talk about what Romeo told them about a package.<p>

"What do you think is in the package he is supposed to be sending?" Opie asks.

"I don't know. But it must be pretty important if he's taking it to my house." Says Jax.

"What about telling the guys? Aare going to tell them what this deal was about?"

"Yeah tomorrow. We are also going to tell them about Clay. Make sure he joins Tig in hell."

"How do you think they will feel about us keeping all of this a secret for so long?"

"I don't know. There might be a little hostility going in, but I think they will understand when we explain it."

Before the conversation is done, Jax's phone rings. When he sees it is Tara, he answers by saying "Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Hey. Me and Lyla and I came to the house after we were done shopping and there was this box on the the porch addressed to you." Tara says.

"Do you know what's in it?"

"No, I figured you would want to open it yourself."

"Okay leave it in the living room. I'm bringing Opie over; we'll look in it when we get there." Jax hangs up the phone and says to Opie "That package Romeo told us about has just arrived."

They both leave the clubhouse, mount their bikes, and ride to Jax's house.

* * *

><p>When they arrive, they find Lyla and Tara sitting on the couch. Jax gives Tara a kiss and says "Where is the box?". After Tara points towards the box, the guys go and find it sitting on the table. There is an envelope on top of it addressed to Jax. Inside is a note saying "The RICO case is completely shut down. This is all of the evidence they had on you and your club. Romeo." Jax and Opie open the box and they see pictures of them talking to Romeo and Luis, documented contacts with other gangs, and a lot more. When Jax discovers the confession signed by Otto he says "Well here is proof that Otto is a rat. This one document I hate to look at."<p>

"Yeah I know. I've always loved that guy." Opie says.

"Do you know what really kills me? I can't even get angry with him. We promised we would take care of Luanne. If we had kept our word, he wouldn't have felt the need to to flip. He would've gone to his grave with this club's secrets."

"Yeah, well what's done is done. He's one the row and we can't get to him. So I say we just forget about it."

"We can't, Ope. We have to remember to keep our word to our brothers and to make sure that if anything happens to any of our members we have to remember to do our best to be there for their families."

Opie nods his agreement and goes back to digging through the box and he comes across a document.

"Jax. You have to see this. " Opie says, with shock in his voice.

Jax takes the document and reads it over. It gives the location and time of the original Irish/Cartel meeting. What really shocks Jax is the signature at the bottom, which reads Juan Carlos Ortiz, also known as Juice. He is so upset he doesn't even fly off the rails. The anger is so intense, he doesn't even know how to express it. When the guys are done going through the box, Jax calls Chibs. After Chibs answers Jax asks "Are all of the guys still there?"

"No. I'm the only one still here. I just got done having some fun with a croweater. Why, what's going on?" Chibs responds.

"Call everyone back to the clubhouse for a meeting. Everyone except for Clay and Juice."

"Why not Clay and Juice?"

"Well remember what I said would happen when Clay is no longer needed for this Irish/Cartel deal. And Juice is something I will have to show you along with the rest of the club."

"Okay. I'll make the calls now."

They both hang up and Jax asks Tara if he and Opie can take her car since the box can't fit on either of their bikes. When Tara gives the okay, Jax and Opie kiss their wives and leave for the clubhouse. While driving, they are preparing to give the guys the hard truth about two of their members.

* * *

><p>Jax and Opie arrive at the clubhouse and they go inside to find Chibs waiting. They walk over and Jax says "Hey, man. When are the other guys getting here?"<p>

"They should be here any minute." Chibs responds.

Jax says "Okay" and then heads out to the Garage to get the letters. While he is there, bikes roll into the lot. When he goes outside, he sees it is Bobby, Happy, and the recently patched in Filthy Phil. They all go inside the chapel, Jax bangs the gavel, and starts the meeting off by saying "It doesn't take a scientist to see that there are two members missing from this table. Well the first one I want to address is Clay. There is no easy way to say it so I'm just going to come out with it. Clay killed my father."

"He killed mine too. Piney didn't die from a heart attack. He was shot in the chest by Clay."

They see the disbelief on their faces and Jax says "I can tell you guys are shocked. It's pretty hard to believe. This brown case has letters written by my father to Maureen Ashby, in Belfast. In it he talks about the mistakes he's made and the guilt he felt because of them. Chibs already knows so he'll wait with me and Opie until you guys are done reading." The SAMCRO officers leave the chapel to let the guys read the letters. Because they are all reading the letters at the same time it takes a while for the club to get through them but eventually they all get done reading.

Opie, Chibs, and Jax, who has the box with the RICO evidence inside, come back in the Chapel, when the guys are done reading. The is the first one to speak is Bobby. "He continued to wear that cut, He sat at this table with us, and voted on shit. How could the three of you let him continue to be a member of this club?"

"He was needed, man. Galen wouldn't deal without Clay being there." Jax explains.

Bobby scoffs and continues by asking "So this was about protecting a deal that nearly ruined this club?"

"No, it was about protecting the club." Jax responds. Jax then opens the box and tell the club everything about the CIA backing the Cartel, them needing Clay for the deal, and Bobby being held in custody because of Otto ratting him out.

"I can't believe this. This club was in so much trouble we needed to keep a traitor at the table. And we didn't even know it." Happy says.

"There's more. When me and Opie were going through the box to see what all they had on us, we found this." Jax holds up a document and continues "This tells the original time and place of the original meeting. Look who signed it." Jax gives it to Bobby, who reads it out loud.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz."

"Juice?" Filthy Phil asks in shock.

"Yeah. I can understand this is a lot to take in. I couldn't tell you guys, because they made it clear if too many people found out they would bring us down. I hope you guys can understand that."

"I understand, brother. You did what you had to do." Say Bobby.

"I get it, Jax. No hard feelings." Says Happy.

"I get it." Say Phil.

Bobby then says "Now we some loose ends to take care of. What do we do about Clay and Juice?"

"We have four new prospects, have them dig a hole 8 feet deep in the woods. Juice and Clay dies tomorrow." Jax bangs the gavel and everyone leaves the chapel ready to finally rid SAMCRO of two rats.

* * *

><p>The next day Jax makes an announcement that all of the SAMCRO members have to go to the gun-warehouse, to talk about their next shipment of guns to sell. They all ride, arrive, and go inside and Happy and Chibs have the exits are blocked. Jax turns to Clay and Juice and says "Clay, Juice, I need you two to take off those cuts."<p>

"What?" Says Juice.

"You heard me."

"Why?" Juice asked. When Jax tossed him the document Juice looked it over and saw what was happening. He begins to cry and says "I can explain. The Sheriff cornered me. He found I had a black father and was threatening to to tell you guys. I was afraid you were going to kick ass and kick me out if you knew."

"Do you think we would've done that to you? We went over your birth certificate; it said you were Hispanic, anything after that doesn't matter."

"I know Chibs told me before I gave them the location."

"Well then before we do this tell me why."

"Because they had something else on me. The key that went missing, when we started the the deal with the Cartel, that wasn't Miles. It was me. They told me to bring them a sample. I thought I was going to get caught and stuffed it down my pants and walked out hoping to put it back before the meeting the next day. Miles caught me; we fought and I killed him."

Jax isn't even angry at the new development over Miles. He just says "So it just boils down to the fact that you just don't belong here. Now do like I said and take off the cut."

Juice does as told and removes the cut. He looks at it one last time and cries while waiting to die.

"Can I say something here?" Clay asks.

"What do have to say?" Jax asks, full of malice.

"How about the fact that I wasn't in on your father's death alone? Your mother knew all these years. I was with your mother while your father was still alive. We even stopped hiding, we practically rubbed it in his face. She had no problem with him dying. And Unser was in on it too. I had him lose some paper work to make it look legit. If you don't believe me, ask your old lady, she read the letters, including the ones your mother took out before she gave them to you. So what do you say to that?"

"I say take off that motherfucking cut."

Clay realizing that no more can be said or done, removes his cut and keeps his mouth shut. He is officially down for the count. He and Juice are ordered to kneel down and they comply with the order. Jax steps forward to do the deed until he hears Chibs speak.

"Jackie, let me do Juice."

"Chibs. I can do this."

"I feel it's something I have to do." When he sees Jax nod his okay, Chibs walks up to him, points his gun at Juice's head, says "Goodbye, Juicy", and pulls the trigger. Juice is gone.

Jax steps up and says to Clay, "Now it's your turn." Before Jax raised his gun he found Opie by his side, they both raised their guns and simultaneously shot Clay in the head. Jax then says "Hap, Bobby, you know what to do." He sees Happy and Bobby nod and proceed to wrap up Clay and Juice to be buried.

Jax steps outside to call Tara. After a couple of rings, she answers and Jax asks "Was there more to the letters than what I read?"

"What do you mean?" Tara asks.

"I mean were there letters that implicated my mother and Unser?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had no proof. I knew she had destroyed the letter about her and I thought we would be long gone after that day. When things went sideways, I just kept my mouth shut."

"Well Clay is gone."

"Jax, I don't know if you plan on doing the same to Gemma. But if you are, don't."

"Why? She killed my father, tried to manipulate me, and God only knows what else." Jax says, with anger.

"Well, be better than her." Tara says, with assertiveness. "She has done awful things. But, she is your mother and if you kill her, you will be no better than she is."

Jax thinks about what Tara has said and makes his decision. Jax then says "I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Opie walks behind Jax puts his hand on his shoulder and says "Was that Tara?"

"Yeah."

"Was Clay telling the truth?"

"Yeah."

"How do we handle it?"

"This one is mine to handle. As far as the rest the club knows, Clay lied. I can't kill my own mother, Ope."

Opie gives Jax a hug as way of showing he understands. They tell the club what Clay said was a lie and everyone except Happy and Bobby, who are tasked with getting rid of the bodies, leave the warehouse.

* * *

><p>When the guys get back to Teller-Morrow, Jax goes into the office to confront his mother. By coincidence, Unser is there too. He just stands there and stares at them for a while. When he hears her ask "What is it?" he says "I know."<p>

"You know what?" Gemma asks.

"I know you two had something to do with what happened to my father."

"Jax. I-" Gemma is cut off before she can finish the lie.

"Don't even try to lie your way out of this. After Clay told us, I called Tara and she told me what Clay said was true. I told the club Clay lied." After a pause Jax continues "How could you? He was your husband and my father."

"He was pathetic. He became soft and was no longer the man I fell in love with or married." Gemma says, with attitude.

"Fine, but you could have divorced him. You didn't have to kill him."

"Divorce him? If I did that, then I would be no body. I would be alone."

"You wouldn't have been alone, you would've had me. What you really meant is you wouldn't have been Queen of SAMCRO. People wouldn't fear you." When she doesn't deny it, Jax decides to end the conversation. He turns to Unser and says "What about you?".

Unser looks at Jax with guilt and says "I was lied to, Jax. Clay told me your father was weak and he was going to bring war to Charming. I had no idea about the real reasons until I read the letters."

Because being President of the club comes with being the boss of Teller-Morrow, Jax says to Gemma, "Ma, you're fired. I don't want either of you to ever come near me, Tara, the boys, or the club ever again."

"Without my family, I have no reason to stay in Charming." Gemma says, with saddness.

"That's your problem." Jax sees the look of sadness on her face, but doesn't care. He finishes by saying, "Have whatever belongs to you out of this office in two hours." Jax walks out, leaving Gemma and Unser lost, hurt, and dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>When Opie is approached by Jax, Opie asks "How did you handle things with your mom?"<p>

"I told her to leave me, my family, and the club alone. Things are good now, Ope. All of the things that bought this club down are fixed. For once, things may actually turn out good. My only question is how long can it stay this way?"

"For as long as we let it. As long as we continue to be smart and make good choices."

"Yeah. I couldn't have gotten through this shit without you man. I'm glad you decided to to be V.P."

"I am too. You would've run this club into the ground without me.?" Opie says as a joke.

"I know you were joking, but I think you're right. Thanks for being there for me man."

"We have a bond that exceeds friendship, Jax. We've known each other since we were born and we came up in this club together. We're brothers."

Jax agrees with what Opie just said. They are brothers. When things goes wrong in their family lives they can depend on each other. When the club is at war, they back each other up. They are truly brothers in arms.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I don't know if it seemed like the club got off too easy. But I felt like SAMCRO has been through enough. They deserved an out for once. Like any chapter review and let me know what you think. Just because this story is done doesn't mean I am. I will be getting started on a story about SAMCRO's origin. Be on the look out. **


End file.
